Angels Will Fall
by Ryo-chan wolfgirl
Summary: Ryoga is the Angel of War and now he's been assigned to be Ranko's, Ranma's twin sister, guardian angel. But what happens when they fall in love with one another? Can love work between an angel and a human? RankoRyoga and RanmaAkane
1. Chapter 1

Title: Angels Will Fall

**

* * *

**

Ryoga folded his wings and looked around the landscape seeming to be looking for something or someone, 'Damn it, don't tell me that I've lost him again!? Aw! Damn me!' A rumbling came from the sky above causing Ryoga to flinch, he shielded himself with his feathery appendages. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it!" He almost fainted from relief when the clouds went back to normal white again. "Man! I know he does everything for a reason but why is he having me look after someone with no sense of direction? Why couldn't one of the guardian angels watch over him?" He asked aloud to no one in particular.

Suddenly a hole opened in the sky and another angel came tumbling through the open clouds. He collided with Ryoga and sent them both into the forest floor.

"Ouch!"

"Oops. hehheh, sorry about that Ryoga." The other angel said sheepishly as he lifted himself off of his companion. The other angel looked about a few years older than Ryoga, he was also about a head taller as well. He was dressed in white loose fitting pants with a matching V-neck shirt and large silver wings protruding from his back. His hair was short like Ryoga's but was spiked in the front while the back was neatly combed back and it was dirty blonde.

Ryoga pushed himself off the ground, "What're you doing here Loki?" He glared at the blonde haired angel.

Loki stood up and brushed himself off, "I came to give you your new assignment." He cleared his throat, "Congratulations you're now a guardian."

Ryoga blinked in disbelief, "You're joking, right?"

"God never jokes, although looking at some of his creations you can tell he has a great sense of humor." Loki chuckled.

The younger angel rolled his eyes and growled, "Why'd he choose me to be a guardian?! I'm the Angel of War, how am I supposed to guard anyone if I'm going into battles all the time?!"

Loki cleared his throat, "Well the big guy thought that you could use a little more excitement in your eternal life, besides there haven't been any serious battles in a while now so he decided to make you a guardian angel. Don't worry Ryo-kun you're still the Angel of War, you just have another position." He patted the younger angel on the shoulder, "Anyways this girl you'll be watching over can take care of herself. She just needs a little back up now and again."

"And how do I do that?" He asked causing Loki to grin, Ryoga felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Ryo-kun, you are now officially on the human beat."

"Human!?"

"Human."

"Human?"

"Is there an echo around here?"

There was a pause of silence, then Ryoga spoke, "So let me get this straight, you guys want me to pretend to be human to watch over a girl who needs back up from time to time?"

"Yeah." Loki nodded.

Ryoga thought about this for a while, his companion had a point there hadn't been any serious battles in a long while and he was getting bored with just waiting around. He sighed softly, "Alright, I'll do it. Where is she?"

Loki smiled, "A little town called Nerima. Her name is Ranko Saotome, forteen years old, and she has a twin brother who's going to an all boys junior high school. You'll be going to school with her brother while she attends a girl's school."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow, "I thought I was supposed to 'her' guardian, not her brothers. How am I supposed to watch over her if she's going to a different school?"

"Well you know that guy you were watching over before he got lost?"

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah. What about him?"

"Well he and his wife had recently lost their only son to a terminal disease, which by the way he has the same name as you and he looked just like you, and they live in Nerima as well. So for your human disguise, you'll be taking the place of their son." Loki explained, "With a little memory wipe and a change in their history, they won't know the difference."

"Oh really?" Ryoga said flatly.

Loki nodded, "Come on Ryoga, the big man's anxious about this one, we gotta get you in."

Ryoga still wasn't convinced, "Still why me? Why can't you do it?"

Loki scoffed, "I'm the Angel of Death, Ryoga. Do you really think that humans would believe that I'm not there to kill them if I was a guardian?"

"Good point."

* * *

**Part 2 **

Ryoga looked up at the sky in frustration. Apparently when he agreed to take the position as Ryoga Hibiki, he didn't know that when in human disguise he would lose his sense of direction. Now he was lost somewhere in Nerima and he was pissed.

"You know I would never have agreed to this if I knew that I would get lost all the time!" He shouted angrily to the sky.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you're by yourself in the streets?" A female voice came from behind him.

Ryoga turned around to the source of the voice and came face to face with a young girl, about his age, wearing a blue school dress. She had long fiery red hair tied back in a short braid, but what really caught Ryoga's attention were her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful emrald green color that made Ryoga unable to look away.

The pigtailed girl also found herself starring at the handsome boy in front of her. He was dressed in a dark blue school uniform with a large traveling backpack on his back. He had short shaggy black hair with a yellow bandanna tied around his head. She was fascinated by the cute fangs that poked out from his lips.

'Wow, cute fangs. And he's handsome too!' She thought to herself, "Hi I'm Ranko by the way. Ranko Saotome." Ranko spoke holding out her hand to him while smiling.

Ryoga takes her hand and gently shakes it, "Ryoga Hibiki." He answered quickly returning the smile, 'Wait a minute! Ranko Saotome? As in 'MY' human Ranko Saotome!?' Ryoga studied the girl in front of him, 'This pretty girl is the one I have to watch over!? Whoa Ryoga, you're a guardian angel remember? You can't think like that, even though she is really cute.'

"So what're doing way out here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Ranko asked, breaking Ryoga from his thoughts.

"Uhh… I I… I'm lost. I can't find my school." He said blushing.

"Well what school do you go to?"

"It's an all boy school."

"Hey my brother Ranma goes to that school. I could take you there if you want?" She said with a smile.

Ryoga blinked in confusion, "What? Oh… I… I don't want… to be any trouble…"

Ranko shook her head, "It's no trouble at all. It's just along the way to my school so it's no problem."

"Uhh… Ok. Let's go." Ryoga started to walk in another direction.

"Whoa, this way." Ranko smiled and took his hand into hers, "There, now you won't get lost."

Ryoga looked down at their joined hands, then at Ranko's smiling face, blushing. //Maybe there -is- a good reason for me having no sense of direction.// He thought as he allowed his human to guide him to school.

-------

After school had ended for the day Ranko stood outside waiting for Ryoga and walked him back to the Hibiki home that he had adopted as his own. The family had a horrible directional sense and that's why Ryoga now has trouble getting to where he needs to go, after erasing the Hibiki's memories of the painful loss of their only son and assuming the identity of Ryoga Hibiki was when Ryoga realised that now he gets lost as easily as they do, luckily he doesn't have that kind of problem when he returns to his angel self.

Ryoga looked down at the young girl walking next to him and holding his hand again, his face was as red as a tomato, "Umm… you… you didn't… have to walk me home, you know?"

Ranko just smiled, "I know but I wanted too, and besides it's no trouble." She told him as they reach the front door to his house, the pigtailed girl then pointed across the street, "Besides I live right there, see? You can see my house from your door!"

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll come by tomorrow and walk you to school, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah sure. That'd be great."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow, bye-bye."

"Bye." He waved at the pigtailed girl, then went into his house and he found his bedroom with no trouble whatsoever. There he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, 'Ranko.'

The human disguised angel found his situatuin really funny because the girl at the moment was watching and guiding him more than he was her, but the young angel didn't mind at all. That should have worried him though, but all he could think of at the moment was Ranko, her angelic face, her emrald green eyes, her red rose colored hair and the softness of her hand when she touched his hand. He didn't know why she affected him so much, he watched over a lot of other human girls with other angels up in heaven but he didn't feel anything with them, not like with Ranko. Sure he thought they were pretty even beautiful but none of them could even compare to his human Ranko. Just thinking of Ranko could only make him smile. "Ranko. My beautiful human."

--------

Ranko sparred with her father and brother as she did every night after school before dinner, her dad was training her brother Ranma to be a 'man among men' and he was training her in everything that he didn't want Ranma to learn in hopes to catch a rich husband. But for some reason unlike the previous nights before, her mind wasn't on the fight. It was on a certain bandanna boy she and her brother had just met earlier today. Their new friend. Ranko didn't know why but for some reason the bandanna boy was always on her mind.

"Ranko!" Genma shouted.

Ranko snapped out of her thoughts, "Yeah Dad!"

"Pay attention girl! Focus! That's the key!"

"Yeah sure Dad." She said half-heartedly.

"Everyone!" Mrs. Saotome called, "Time for dinner!"

"Alright dinner, I'm starved!" Ranma exclaimed while dodging his fathers attack with ease.

Genma faced his wife with a serious face, "I promise you dear, I will make our Ranma a man among men and I will find Ranko the perfect husband!"

"Whatever Pops." Both Ranma and Ranko chimed.

"Well that's fine but first you will eat." Nodoka told him firmly.

"Yes... o. . . of course." He followed his two children into the house.

Later that night after a hot meal and a relaxing shower, Ranko sat in her room in her night gown knelt by her window looking over at the Hibiki house, gazing at the brightly lit window she knew somehow was Ryoga's, 'I know I've told myself that I'm not looking for a boyfriend, but there's something. . . I don't know, something special about you Ryoga. When I'm with you I feel like... like a real girl instead of a tomboy that I know that I am but really girly. You make me feel like a whole person and I've only known you one day but. . . but it feels like I've been looking for you forever.'

Ranko shook her head and smiled as she closed the window and turned down her bed, but not before looking out her window one last time for the night, 'Either way, I'm glad you're my friend now Ryo-kun. And who knows, maybe. . . maybe we'll become something more.'

-------

"Ryoga!"

The stern voice made the lost angel jump in his bed, he quickly got up and stood at attention. "Michael!"

The Arch angel appeared before the young angel out of thin air and looked at him carefully, he frowned "Ryoga, you can't think these things that you're thinking now. She is your human, your charge, not your friend and definitely not your girlfriend."

Ryoga gazed at the Arch angel in disbelief, "But she is my friend! I mean, God can't object to me being friends with my human!" He argued.

Michael's expression did not change, "You can not get too attached. You might be called back at any time and if you form a significant attachment, it will hurt the both of you both physically and emotionally. Is that what you want?"

"I. . ."

Michael placed a strong hand on his shoulder, "Just keep your distance Ryoga. Don't do something you will regret later."

"Y. . yes sir." Ryoga felt like he had something caught inside of him, pushing on his throat and chest enabling him to breathe. His eyes were filling with tears.

Michael turned away from the young angel then looked over his shoulder, his eyes full of empathy, "I'm sorry."

Ryoga nodded and watched the other angel disappear into thin air before collapsing on the bed in tears, filled with anger he began punching his pillow over and over again, his mind screaming with hurt and anger, 'It's not fair!!' untill all that remained were torn fabric and scattered feathers all over the floor.

"Ryoga?" Mrs. Hibiki called up having heard the noise, "Honey, are you alright?"

The boy lifted his head, "I. . . I'm ok mom."

"You're sure?"

"Yes mom."

"Ok then, get some rest sweetie, you've got school tomorrow."

'School. And Ranko. Man I really messed up this time.' He cleaned up the floor and pulled out another pillow from his closet, then he covered up, he took one last look across the street at Ranko's window. 'But how can messing up feel so good?'

* * *

The next day, Ranko walked out the door of her family's house early the next morning and made her way to Ryoga's door. She knew that school didn't start for over an hour, but she didn't care, she wanted to just walk and talk with her new friend plus she had something that she wanted to give him, she quickly fixed her school dress and knocked on the door. Just the thought of seeing him brought a smile to her face, she just hoped that he and the rest of his family were already up. She was lucky that her father and brother were still in bed when she got up, she told her mother that she was meeting a friend before school and her mother just smiled. After all it wasn't a lie, she really was seeing a friend, she just didn't say that the 'friend' she was seeing was a boy. 

Ryoga's mother answered the door, she had a worried look on her face for some reason, "Oh, Hello."

"Hi." Ranko smiled, "I'm Ranko Saotome, a friend of Ryoga's. We were going to walk to school together."

"He. . . he isn't going to school today Ranko-chan. He was very upset last night over something and he... he doesn't feel very well today."

Ranko's heart sunk, "Not feeling well? Can I come in and see him? Please, I promise I won't be long."

"Of course Ranko-chan." Ryoga's mother smiled and wiped away her tears. "Maybe a friend is all he really needs."

"Thank-you." Ranko ran upstairs to the room whose window faced her own. "Ryoga?" She knocked softly.

"I'm not going to school today Ranko." Came Ryoga's voice from behind the door.

"Why not?"

"I. . ."

"Can I please come in? I don't like talking to a door."

There was no answer for a while, and then Ranko heard a soft sigh. "Sure. Come in."

The pigtailed girl opened the door slowly and went to sit on the foot of Ryoga's bed. Ryoga was still wearing his clothes from yesterday but he still in bed, she noticed that his brown eyes were red and his check were wet with fresh tears, "Why aren't you coming to school? Are you sick? Can I do anything to help?"

Ryoga moved to sit up in bed and looked at Ranko. Part of him was going to yell at her, to tell her to go away before she made more trouble for him, but when he looked at the red-haired girl sitting infront of him, her green eyes shining with concern, he couldn't say the words that he knew would hurt her. "I. . . I. . ." He paused. 'Oh to Hell with Arch Angel Michael. I can't give her up because I think I'm in love with her.'

"Your mom said you were upset last night." Ranko scooted closer, now sitting beside him. "What happened?"

Ryoga lowered his eyes from the concern Ranko was emitting, seeing worry in her eyes made him feel worse. "Nightmare. A really bad nightmare."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ranko asked but Ryoga shook his head. Ranko licked her lip carefully, then she remembered what she was gonna do and she hoped it would cheer him up. She pulled her book bag up onto the bed and started rummaging through it then she found two tiny blue boxes with an antenna. They were Two way radios. "Here." She gave one to the bandanna boy. "I have one too, see?" Ranko smiled, "All we have to do is keep them on at all times and whenever you need to talk to someone, if you have a bad dream or get lonely or anything, you can just talk to me, and I'll talk to you."

Ryoga stared at the little radio in his hands then at Ranko, "You. . . you got this for me?"

The redhead shrugged, "My brother gave them to me for our birthday so I've had them for a while. They have a twenty mile radius. Really good stuff, but I never really had a friend I wanted to give one too. Until now that is."

"Thank you." He smiled shyly. "I don't have anything for you though… wait. . ." Ryoga got up and went to his dresser, he dug through his dresser drawers and found what he had been looking for. "Here." He handed Ranko a long thick black thread of some kind.

"A black string?" Ranko looked at it carefully.

"It's a dragon whisker, to tie your braid with." Ryoga smiled as Ranko started to tie it into her hair, "That much hair must be a pain when you spar."

"A little bit but I manage it somehow." She told him having a little trouble with her hair.

"Ranko, who braids your hair for you?"

"My mom does it for me and she's been teaching me how to braid but I'm not very good at it."

"Here let me help you." Ryoga turned Ranko around so that her back was facing him and with loving care, he wove her beautiful hair into a tight braid and secured it with the dragon whisker. "Done. How's that?"

The pigtailed girl felt the braid and smiled, turning back to face Ryoga. "Where'd you learn that?"

He just shrugged, "Around I guess, you learn alot of weird things when you're lost."

"Can you teach me how to braid like that?"

Ryoga smiled and nodded, "Sure, but if you come a little early every morning I can do it for you. It'll be my favor to you since you help me get to school and back."

"Ok." Ranko smiled with him. "I'd like that."

"So would I." Ryoga admitted.

Ranko took his hands shyly into hers. "Ryoga. . . I know I haven't known you for very long but I have to tell you that. . . I really like you."

Ryoga was taken aback for a bit but then he smiled back, "I… like you too Ranko."

"You mean just friends like, or -like- like?"

"I think I 'like' like you."

Ranko smiled with much glee and threw her arms around the Lost-Boy and he in turn hugged her back, "So does that mean that we're going out then?" She asked as she pulled away to look into his gorgeous brown eyes.

Ryoga slowly leaned forward, summoning all his courage, and kissed her on the lips, it was a closed mouthed and chaste kiss, but it was also full of meaning. "If you want to."

---------

Ryoga and Ranko were both much happier together then when they went to their separated schools that day. People almost didn't recognize the stoic new guy or their quiet redhaired classmate.

At the boy's school when lunch came once again Ranma stole Ryoga's bread right out from under his nose. The Lost-boy chased the pigtailed boy out into the school yard and they would spar. After the fight Ranma would split the bread and share it with Ryoga. It was their way of showing friendship. Ranma was happy to find someone his age and close to his level to spar with other than his father, sure he and Ranko were at the same level but he always wanted another guy to spar with. After school Ranko would be waiting outside for Ryoga, while her brother went on ahead, and together they walked home. Talking and laughing while holding hands like a normal couple would. It had been a whole year since Ryoga had come to Ranko and he hadn't gotten lost once! Whenever he started entering unfamiliar territory, he would take out Ranko's radio and call for help. His girlfriend always came running to his aid.

That night, after they were in their respective rooms of their homes, behind locked doors, Ryoga picked up his radio. "Ranko. Come in Ran-chan."

"I hear ya loud and clear Ryo-kun." Ranko's voice came over the radio. "What's up? You have another nightmare?"

"No, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love your voice."

"Well I love your strength."

"I love your kindness."

"I love your heart."

"It loves you too, I love your soul."

"It loves you too." Ranko heard Ryoga laugh over the radio and she sighed, "I love your laughter."

"Is that why you always make me laugh?"

"Hn, yeah." The female pigtailed martial artist's smile was clear in her voice.

They kept on their conversation for another hour untill Ranko noticed that it was midnight, "Wow it's midnight already?"

"I guess time flies when your talking to the most beautiful girl on earth."

Ranko blushed on her end, "Ryo-kun... stop it." She giggled, "I guess we should go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Okay love. G'night Ran-chan."

"G'night Ryo-kun." They each placed their Radio back into their backpacks and slipped into a sated sleep. Both with a smile on their faces.

--------

Michael appeared into the room out of thin air and frowned at what he saw, "Ryoga!"

The boy jumped awake in his bed, "Arch angel Michael, what. . . what are you doing here?"

"Ryoga you can't do this." His boss warned him, "You and Ranko cannot do what you've been doing. You can't fall in love with a human! Especially 'your' human! You're supposed to be their light and guide!"

"But why can't I fall in love with my human?" He argued quietly with the Arch Angel, "Ranko and I have a soul bond. I've found my soul mate! Ranko is my soul mate! How can you . . ."

"Ryoga, listen to me. I know that the human world can seem very inviting at times and I know that it's hard to keep out of it, but you have to." Michaels frown softened after a while, he sighed, "Maybe if you are reborn. Maybe if she dies, But not now! Not between an angel and a human! It's never been done! It's forbidden for an angel to fall in love with a human."

"Then I'll cut off my wings and be human!" Ryoga searched his bag for a knife. "I'd do anything for Ranko, even give up being an angel."

"Wait!" Michael quickly snatched the knife away before Ryoga could perform his task, "If you do that than who will protect her?"

"I will."

"You'll be human and you'll be without your powers. Is that really what you want? To throw everything away, to abandon heaven so that you can become mortal?"

"I. . ."

Without hesitation Michael wrapped his arms around the lost angel in a tight embrace, "Just think on what I said Ryoga. I don't want to see you get thrown from Heaven. You've come to be like a little brother to me and many of the others high angels too. We aren't trying to punish you we just don't want to see you hurt."

Ryoga's eyes began to fill with tears, "But I. . ."

"Ryoga, please, just think about our warning."

"Y. . . yes sir." He lowered his eyes and nodded against Michael's chest.

Michael smiled and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." With that he vanished into nothing.

After Michael had disappeared, Ryoga dove for his bag and snatched up his radio. "Ranko-chan? Ranko-chan!"

"R. . Ryoga? Holy crap! It's two A.M.!"

"I. . . I had another nightmare... a real bad one!" He sobbed.

Ranko was quiet for a moment, then she sighed. "I'll be right over."

Not a minute later Ranko quietly slid out of her room, made her way over to the Hibiki house and into Ryoga's window, there she saw that the lost boy was breathing hard and looked white as a ghost. She rushed to his side and threw her arms around him. "Shh. Ryoga, shh, it's ok. What happened?"

"The. . . the Arch angel, Michael. He came back. He said God would throw me from heaven because I love you."

"Shh, it's alright. It was only a dream Ryo-kun." Ranko soothed. "Only a dream. I'll stay with you ok? It won't come back. I promise."

Ryoga sniffled and nodded, he scooted over on his bed and Ranko snuggled closer to him, "I love you."

"I love you too Ryo-kun."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

Ranko smiled and linked her pinky finger with Ryoga's, "Pinky promise."

* * *

A whole month had passed and Ryoga had not had another visit from Michael about his inappropriate ways with Ranko. In public, Ranma and Ryoga would fight, they sparred together everyday in the playful war they had formed between the two of them. Both getting better and better as they continued to spar with each other, Ranma's father was constantly nagging him about becoming a 'man among men' and how he shouldn't be intervening with someone as weak as the Hibiki boy. When Ranma had repeated to Ryoga about what his father had said about him, he and Ranma would beat his father into a pulp for calling him 'weak', when Ranko found out about it she added to her father's punishment, just to let out some steam for insulting her boyfriend. Ryoga and Ranko continued to see each other in private. The two of them were a loving and happy couple as anyone who saw them could see. Their moments were short and stolen, but it was enough for the moment. It was only a matter of time before something happened. The next day, Genma informed Ranma and Ranko that they were going to China.

Ranko was very unhappy about the news, "But dad! I'm a freshman in high school! Just three more years and. . ."

"Enough! I don't want to hear it!" He shouted, "We leave for China in three days."

Ranma glared at his father, "Does mom know about this trip of yours?"

Genma whimpered softly before looking serious, "Of course she does boy. Infact she insisted that I take Ranko with us, so I can continue her training and continue searching for the perfect rich husband for her." He muttered that last part, forgetting that Ranko was sitting right infront of him.

'POW!!'

Ranko's fist made contact with Genma's face, giving him a nasty black eye, "When are you gonna get it through your thick head dad that I won't marry any of the men you pick for me!?" She yelled at her fallen father, "I will choose my husband and I'll marry him out of love, not your stupid fantasy of having a rich son-in-law, you jerk!" Without glancing at her brother she ran out of the house with angry tears in her eyes. She ran towards the one place she knew she felt safe, the home of her beloved bandanna boy, she looked frantically through the window hoping that Ryoga was still home, she felt a wave of relief when she saw Ryoga walk into his room.

Ryoga looked up and blinked when he saw Ranko outside his bedroom window in her current state, he shut his door walked over to the window and opened it so that she could come in, "Ranko-chan what's wrong?"

Ranko felt more tears coming, she threw herself at her boyfriend and cried even harder into his chest, "My dad… he's gonna make us leave for China in three days… and… and…"

Ryoga held his love close when Ranko told him the news. They both held each other tight, trying to make the truth go away. "I'll follow you Ranko." Ryoga swore. "I'd follow you anywhere."

"But your family. . ."

"We always get lost, they know I'll come back eventually."

"Do they know? About me I mean. . . and about us."

Ryoga smiled, "I think my mom suspects it, but she's just glad it's you. She loves you like a daughter already."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about your dad?"

"He doesn't know yet, but I'm sure he'd be happy for us, for what we have."

Ranko wiped a tear from her eyes, "I wish my family was as understanding as yours. Dad wants me to marry every rich guy he meets but my mom says that as long as I'm happy, she'll accept any man I'll want to marry."

"Well you're mine now, so my family -is- yours."

"I'll miss you Ryoga."

"Not for long you won't. I'll be two steps behind you the whole journey, waiting for a chance to come back to you." He assured her, Ranko kissed her love softly and snuggled closer to him in the corner of Ryoga's room.

--------

Ranma and Ryoga had scheduled a duel behind Ryoga's house. Without Ranko to guide him though, Ryoga got lost. He hadn't taken his radio and couldn't call for help. So the lost boy wandered all over Japan, running fast as he could, praying he would get there to say good-bye.

When he finally made it home, Ranma and Ranko were gone. All that remained was the pigtailed girl's class ring, wrapped lovingly in a yellow and black bandana. "Ranko-chan." Ryoga cried, his tears wetting the soil of the lot. He slipped the ring onto a leather thread and tied around his neck and stood. "I'll find you Ranko. I'll find you! I'm your guardian angel after all. I have to be with you." Ryoga quickly scanned over the lot, roads, and his house to make sure that no one was around, "It'll be easier to spot them from a birds eye view." Says Ryoga as he opened his angel wings and took off into the sky, searching for his beloved human.

--------

Ranko sat on a ledge overlooking the cursed springs. Her father had knocked her into the spring of the drowned man and now. . . she/he looked down at his hands, once more the large and rough hands of her boy form. He took out his radio and pressed the button down. "Ryoga, are you in range? I tried to wait but Dad wouldn't let me." When there was no answer he sighed, "I sure do miss you Ryo-kun." He slid the radio back into his pack.

'Ryoga. What will you think of this curse? Will I lose you because of it? Why haven't you found me?'

--------

After shifting back to human form, Ryoga looked around at the training ground but he found no sign on the Saotome family. He dove into his pack and pulled out the little radio. "Ranko? Ranko are you in range?"

A hesitant male voice answered him, "R. . . Ryoga, is that you?"

"Ranma? Where's Ranko?"

"Ryoga! I… hang on a minute." There was a pause and then a sound of water being poured, "That's better. You're here! Where are you?! I'll come to you!"

"I'm by the springs."

"Ryoga, you didn't touch the water did you?!"

"No, why?"

"Never mind, just wait there and don't move."

"Ranko!" Shouted a female voice, which sounded an awful lot like Ranko's own voice.

"Ranma! What is it?"

"Ranko who was that? What's going on?" Spoke Ryoga over the radio.

"Pop's running away again! Pop, get back here and take your punishment!"

"Growl!"

"Hey Ranma wait for me! I wanna kill him too!"

"Ranko? Ranko what's going on?!"

Ryoga quickly placed the radio into his pack and fought his way toward higher ground, hoping to find Ranko. Only to be thrown off a cliff and sent flying into a spring by a giant panda. When he finally changed back, Ranko, Ranma and their father were gone again. "NO! Ranko-chan"

---------

"You did what?!" Ranma shouted angrily as he and his father and sister made it back to Japan.

"I engaged you to one of the Tendo daughters." Genma told his son.

"Do they have a son?" Asked Ranko.

Genma shook his head, "Unfortunately Tendo had all girls! So Ranma, you will have to carry on the Tendo Dojo!"

Ranma glared at his father, Ranko sighed in relief. She didn't have to go along with her father's stupid plan, she had to keep up hope that Ryoga would find her soon.

Meeting the Tendos was a mess. The Tendo's all thought that Ranko was Ranma when they first arrived, and explaining everything made things more complicated. Ranma was being forced into the engagement with Akane, the youngest daughter, and they didn't get off on the right foot. Half of the inhabitants of Nerima made life hell for both Ranma and Ranko. The place they used to call home. At least Ranko was able to make friends with Akane whereas her brother and Akane were still arguing with one another.

After school one day Ranko walked back to Ryoga's home and knocked. No one answered. 'They're all lost again.' After finding the spare key she walked in and began cleaning up the house, restocking the fridge, and cupboards just in case they came back. Then she walked up the stair and into a familiar bedroom, the one that belonged to the boy she had given her heart to. She curled up in Ryoga's bed, clutching his pillow to her chest and fell asleep.

About an hour later, she woke to a mocking face, "You know, this is called breaking and entering." Akane smirked.

"Just leave me alone Akane."

"Hm, let me think about that . . . no." She grinned at her. "So who lives here?"

"The Hibiki's."

"Where are they?"

"Out."

She noticed that Ranko wasn't her usual cheerful self so she sat down carefully beside her friend. "Ranko? What's wrong?"

"You know I'll never go through with the engagements the Dad set up for me, don't you?"

Akane didn't look surprised, "Not that I'm complaining but, why not?"

Ranko sighed, "Because I've already given my heart to someone else."

That bit of news surprised the youngest Tendo girl, "Really? Who is he?"

"This is his room. His name is Ryoga."

Now Akane really looked surprised, "I didn't know you already had a boyfriend Ranko-chan."

Ranko blushed, "We've been together since we were 14. He gets lost all the time so I would walk him to school and back home. That's when we fell in love." Ranko pulled out a yellow and black bandanna from her bag and showed it to Akane, "He gave me this to remind me of him when he got lost. In return I gave him my old class ring."

Akane smiled at her friend, "You guys are that close huh?. You guys must really love each other don't you?"

Ranko nodded then turned to Akane, "Please don't tell anyone. Ranma would never let me hear the end of it and my dad would throw a fit, saying he's not worthy and I should be with the fiancé he picked for me."

Akane was silent for a moment then gave her best friend a smile. "Ok. I won't tell anyone. When is he coming home?"

"Soon." Ranko assured Akane and herself. "Soon."

---------

At that moment a very tired and grumpy lost angel was walking into the radio's range. His face was covered in dirt and tear stains slid over his cheeks, but he was still so handsome as to be untouchable. Very few people tried to become his friend because of fear of rejection. But Ryoga didn't care. Clutching the small ring tied around his neck he knew where he had to go. He was going home to his heart, and nothing was going to stop him.

In Heaven Michael shook his head. "Persistent little idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Some characters are OCC! Just so you know

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Angels will Fall

**Part 5 **

When Ryoga finally found Furinkan High school, where Ranma and Ranko were attending, his first sight was Ranma running from a crazy girl swinging a mallet and Ranko standing on the sideline, watching. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest at the sight of his beloved human, it had been so long since he saw her beautiful face. Ryoga was so happy to have finally found his love and his friend, so he decided to do what he always did years ago. He and Ranma fought for a short while then talked to Ranko for a while before he continued to attack Ranma. Then he got lost. That night the radio came to life again.

"Ryo-kun?"

"Ranko! Where are you!?"

"In your room."

"WHAT?!?!"

"I cleaned the house for you." Ryoga smiled at the thought of Ranko cleaning anything, "Where are you? What town?"

Ryoga shook his head, "No town, I'm in the woods."

"I'll find you."

"No."

"What?"

"Let me do this. When I return, I'll challenge your brother and we can run off somewhere with more privacy than your school yard."

"Okay. I still love you Ryo-kun."

"I love you too Ran-chan."

The pigtailed girl smiled, "My hair misses you too. My braiding is horrible!" Ryoga laughed.

"I'm sorry that I had to cut our talk so short, but I needed to make sure no one would suspect anything. Anyway I'll be home soon."

"I'll be waiting for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise Ryoga, promise."

"I love you Ranko. Ryoga out."

Ranko carefully changed the batteries in her radio and slid it back into her shirt. Akane, who had watched the entire conversation, smiled, "He's a lot nicer than I thought."

"Ryoga is one of the kindest people I know. He would do anything to help a friend. He's honorable and true and. . ."

"Totally head over heels in love with you, Ranko."

Ranko blushed, "That too."

"You're lucky. I wish your idiot brother was like Ryoga."

"I know." Ranko stood and stretched, "We should get home before Ranma figures out where I disappeared to. Thanks for coming along. It'll throw Dad off a little I hope."

**--------**

**Part 6 **

About three weeks later Ryoga returned and challenged Ranma to a duel in the schoolyard. Bets were placed and playful insults were traded, soon the battle started. It was Ryoga who decided to leave the school ground but not without the entire student body following him, Ranma, and Ranko. While trying to find a private place, all three teens were splashed by the old woman with the water bucket.

Both Ranko and Ranma were surprised to find a young teenage blonde girl in Ryoga's place, "Ryoga?" They both chimed.

Ryoga-chan stared and the newly formed Ranma-chan and Ranko-kun, "Ranma? Ranko?" She cried.

Unfortunately the students had caught up with them and they had to part before anyone saw them which led to Ryoga-chan getting lost. Amazingly Ryoga found her way home that same day and changed back, that night he heard Ranko calling him on the radio.

"Ryoga? Are you there?" Ryoga searched through his pack and found it.

"I'm here Ranko."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my house."

"Okay stay right there, I'll be right over."

"Okay."

Ranko stuffed her radio into her shirt, quietly snuck out of the Tendo house, and quickly made her way to the Hibiki house. When Ryoga opened the door he was tackled by a happy Ranko, the two held each other tightly never wanting to let go smothering each other with kisses.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too Ryo-kun!"

"I'm sorry that I missed you in China! After what happened at the springs I tried searching for you and Ranma but the guide told me that you had already left for Japan."

Ranko looked at him curiously, "How did you get that curse anyway?"

"Come on in and I'll explain."

Ryoga led Ranko into the house and over to the couch, there he told her everything that happened while he was in China. Ranko then told Ryoga all that happened on their trip.

"You know only my Dad could be that stupid as to go to a training ground in China without knowing how to read or speak Chinese."

"Not to mention not knowing the dangers of the training grounds and cursing all of us in the end. What kind of father is he anyway?"

"An idiotic one. I'm sorry that my Dad cursed you too. You wanna help me and Ranma beat him into a pulp?"

"That's okay Ranko. I mean it could've been worse, at least I don't turn into an animal like pig or something."

"If you did I'd call you P-chan." Ranko giggled.

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding." Ranko looked up at the clock, "I better get back before they realize I'm gone."

"Do you have too?"

"Don't worry there's no school tomorrow so I'll be back tomorrow so we can spend more time together."

"I'll be waiting for you than."

"I'll come over as soon as I can."

Ryoga placed his lips on Ranko's and they shared a long passionate kiss full of love.

"G'night Ryoga-kun."

"G'night Ranko-chan."

* * *

The Arch Angel Michael and Herald Angel Gabriel kneeled before God as he informed them of the threat approaching Heaven. 

"GABRIEL. GO DOWN TO EARTH AND HAVE THE ANGEL OF WAR RETURN AT ONCE."

"But my Lord, what if he's with his human?"

"THEN DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO BRING HIM BACK. RIGHT NOW WAR IS APPROACHING QUICKLY AND BOTH HEAVEN AND EARTH NEED THE ANGEL OF WAR."

Gabriel nodded, "Understood my Lord." The Herald angel stood took off.

* * *

After breakfast Ranko walked past her brother and noticed he was looking at her weird, "Uhh Morning Ranma." 

"So when were you going to tell me that you and Ryoga were an item?" Asked Ranma.

Ranko gasped, "How did…"

"I know?" Ranma finished, "I've known for a while now plus I heard you guys talking in the dojo on those radios I got you for Christmas. Personally I don't know what you see in him, but if he makes you happy Ranko then that's all I care about."

"I thought he was your friend Ranma?"

"He is, infact Ryoga's like a brother to me. At least he's not as annoying as Kuno or any of those other morons Pops tried to set you up with. Plus he can actually give me a real workout."

Ranko smiled at her brother, "You're not gonna tell dad about this are you Ranma?"

Ranma shook his head, "Nah, if anyone should tell Pop, it should be you. Just not now." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Ranma." She says, kissing him on the cheek, "I'll see you later, bye."

"Eww! Sister kisses!" Ranma cries, whipping his cheek.

--------

Ryoga smiled when he saw Ranko heading down the street. "Ranko-chan!" He runs to her and notices she's giggling, "Hey what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Ryoga-kun, except that Ranma knows about us." Ranko says.

"He does?" Ranko nodded, he was speechless, "How'd he find out?"

"C'mon I'll tell you all about it." The pigtailed girl smiled and started relating the whole tale to Ryoga as they walked down to the river bank, under the bridge.

Ryoga sat beside Ranko, she laid her head on the lost boy's shoulder. "Do you think he'll tell your dad?"

Ranko shakes her head, "He said he won't and I believe him, besides I'm a grown woman now. I can definitely handle my dad." Ranko smiled, "I'm never leaving you again. No one is ever going to separated us again. God himself couldn't force us apart."

Ryoga's eyes went wide and he clamped his hand over Ranko's mouth, "Don't say that!"

"What?"

"He might take it as a challenge! Please don't say that!"

"Ryoga." She stopped when she heard the sound of thunder. Dark clouds rolled overhead while the wind picked up and lightning danced in the sky, "What's up with the weather today?"

"Oh no…" Ryoga whispered.

"Ryoga-kun what's wrong?"

"Ranko-chan I. . ."

"Ryoga."

The couple jumped and looked toward the river. They saw a man dressed in white floated just above the water, walking toward them.

"Gabriel!"

"Gabriel?" Ranko held her love close, "Ryoga you know him?"

"He's my. . ."

"Ryoga I bring you tidings."

"Your what?" Ranko looked at the glowing, devastatingly handsome man. Fear touched her heart, "Ryoga? Is he. . . are you. . ."

"What?! No! No! Ranko-chan he's my boss."

"Your boss?"

"I. . ."

"Ryoga." Gabriel repeated.

"WHAT!?"

"I am sorry, but you must come with me."

"Why?! Because I'm too close to my human?! You showed yourself! You broke a rule too! So just let me and Ranko be!"

Gabriel shook his head, "I cannot. War is threatening Ryoga. You are needed."

"But I. . ."

"As the Angel of War you are needed in the battle. You must come with me now or we will all die!"

"Angel of War? Battle? Ryoga?" Ranko let go of the boy she loved and backed slightly away. "What's going on? What's he talking about?"

"Ranko I. . . Shit!" Ryoga's whole face radiated defeat. He opened his silver wings and dropped his human disguise. "I'm so sorry."

Ranko gazed in fear and shock for the boy she loved now had huge shimmering wings growing from his back, "No." Ranko shook her head, "NO! You said you loved me! We. . . I thought. . ."

"Ranko-chan I do love you! I do!"

"Get away!" She flailed out with her fists. "Stay away from me!"

"Ranko listen to me!" The young angel dodged.

"You lied to me!"

Two strong hands caught her fists and Ryoga pulled Ranko into his embrace. They both sank to the ground and for the first time in a long time, Ranko broke down and cried, "Angels can't lie!" Ryoga said softly while lightly stroking her hair.

"All of those nightmares," Ranko shivered, "They weren't nightmares were they."

"No."

"So even then. . ."

"I've always been an angel Ranko. I've been an angel since the beginning of time."

"How. . ."

"I took the place of Ryoga Hibiki, he died when he was thirteen. I took his place to be your guardian."

"You're my guardian angel?"

He nodded, "I only have a horrible sense of direction in my human form, but I really do love you, I never lied to you about anything Ranko. I just didn't tell you about this."

"Why?" She looked into the eyes she knew so well, "Didn't you think you could trust me?"

"I couldn't. It's against the rules."

"From what I can gather you broke more than your share of those anyway. What was I? A kick you couldn't get in Heaven?"

"No! That's not it at all! I love you Ranko. I never lied about that."

"So you're the Angel of War." Ranko glared, "This is priceless. I thought, I mean. . . just forget it!" She wrenched herself from Ryoga's arms and ran, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Ranko-chan wait!"

Firm hands grabbed onto his wings, stopping him from giving chase. "You must come with me."

"No!"

"What?"

"Give my position to someone else, I don't want it any more!"

"Ryoga. . ."

"You teach unconditional love right?"

"Yes."

"Well I am following my heart! I love Ranko-chan unconditionally and I won't see her hurting like this!"

"If we replace you now, we will lose the war, and if Hell conquers, how long do you think Ranko will be ok? Soft skin, full red hair, long legs, angel's face. How many demons will overlook that?" Ryoga paled at the thought of Ranko in the hands of Hell's minions, "Now you see what we are fighting for."

"But she thinks. . ."

"When the war is over, you can return to her. Patch things up and explain. Right now give her time to cool down. We need you Ryoga."

"I. . ." He sighed in defeat, "Alright. I will fight."

"Thank you Ryoga." Gabriel said softly, "And I'm sorry."

Ryoga wasn't listening anymore, his love and pain filled eyes searched in the direction Ranko had run before following Gabriel. //I'll return Ranko-chan. I swear it.//

-------

Blinded by tears of betrayel Ranko slammed into the dojo and grabbed up her pack. Akane, having heard the door slam, followed Ranko to her room.

"Ranko?" Akane asked, "Ranko what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Big nothing to make you this upset."

"DO I LOOK UPSET TO YOU!?" She roared. Akane was taken aback by the out burst. "I'm leaving."

"Oh come on, I didn't hit your brother -that- hard. And you know Kuno gropes you cause he's an idiot."

"It's not that!"

"Then wh. . . Ryoga? Did something happen between you and Ryoga?!"

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"Ranko!" Akane chased after her, "What happened? Did you two have a fight? I'm sure you. . ."

"There **is** no us!" Ranko spat out the words as if they were poison. "It was all a lie!"

"Ranko wait!" But it was no use, she was gone. Akane stood there in the road, the wind blowing her dress and hair. "Ranko."

--------

Once she was lost as she could get, Ranko fell to her knees not caring that her pants got dirty and slammed her fists into the ground, "Damn you Ryoga! You bastard! You Fucking Moron! Why?! Damn you! WHY!?!" Only the wind answered and the pigtailed girl slid to the ground trembling and completely worn out. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" She wept, her tears wetting the earth's soil.

No one found the pigtailed girl. Days passed, and then a week, still she was left like that, finally a fever gripped her and Ranko could only pray that Ryoga wouldn't find her body when he returned.

--------

Up in Heaven, Ryoga stood strong in front of Satan's army of demons before him with Heavens army of Angels behind him. He unsheathed his weapon and raised his blazing sword, "Attack!" Wing met tail, fang met fire, and Hell and Heaven collided in a battle for the place called Earth and all the souls she held, but one Angel fought for one thing only, something more powerful than Earth and Afterlife combined. Love.

"I will not be pressed back in that fiery prison!" Lucifer growled, "Take them! Kill them all!"

"Back!" Ryoga sneered and slashed his way toward the dark fallen angel of Hell, "Get thee behind me Satan!"

"Stay back boy! Or I'll roast your soul and feed it to my Hellions!"

Ryoga fought the ruler of the underworld with all of the fire in his soul, he would not let this creature win! He could not! Their swords clashed together sending sparks flying everywhere. All around him angels and demons alike fell to the swords of their foes. Satan tripped through the carnage always just out of Ryoga's reach.

"I can read into your soul, boy!" He laughed, "You don't have to worry. I'll take good care of your pretty little human for you. Ranko will be in good hands."

"NO!" The battle cry was heard throughout Heaven and Hell and down on Earth.

On earth laid the still body of Ranko Saotome, her fever closed eyes fluttered open, "R. . . yoga."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 7**

"She's over here!" Akane called when she finally found the girl that her family and the Saotome's were out looking for.

Dr. Tofu examined the prone figure, "Oh this is not good"

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked.

"She has a strong fever. We must get her to the hospital as soon as possible!" With that Dr. Tofu hefted the girl into his arms, "Let's hurry!"

"Oh Ranko-chan." Akane cried on Kasumi's shoulder, "What could've happened that would make her run away like this?!" Asked Kasumi.

Ranma's battle aura was only barely subdued//Ryoga, I had better never find you, or you'll wish you had never come back to Nerima.//

* * *

"Halt!" Ryoga slashed through four more of the foul creatures' trying to climb Heavens gates. 

"What is it you desire Angel of War?" The demons tempted.

Ryoga sliced more demons down and unfurled his mighty wings, beating a rain of dagger sharp feathers upon them. "The lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. . ."

"But you do."

"He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. . . "

"With whom do you wish to lay?"

"He leadeth me beside the still waters. . . "

"But do you wish to be lead?"

"He resoreth my soul."

"You had better hope so." They sneered gleefully and opened a viewing window into Ranko s hospital room, showing the pigtailed girl shivering and burning with a fever. "Because it seems that your soul is fading."

"YOU LIE!" He roared as he sliced the demons with his wings. The smirking creatures died with the smirks on their faces. The blast attracted the eyes of Satan to the Angel of War, who was glowing with energy and wreaking havoc on the demons around him. //So much power, but where is it's source?//

In a fiery blast of rage Ryoga made his power explode and took with him all of the demons in his vicinity. Satan's army was weakening fast.

//If I can not win by brawn I must win by brain.// He thought. //What is the keystone of their defenses and offenses? The Angel of War. What is his reason for fighting? Ranko Saotome. So if Ranko is gone, he will have no will to fight. Or if Ranko was. . . That s it!// "Go!" Satan ordered his swiftest demon and relayed the plan.

Ryoga saw the demon retreating, "Michael!"

"Yeah?"

"Follow that runaway, I want to know what he is up to."

"As for now you're the boss." He nodded and took of after the Hellion.

"Say your final peace Lucifer!" Ryoga hissed as he blasted the last of Satan's demons.

The prince of evil stood firm, grinning, "You haven't killed all of my Minions."

"Michael is following. . ."

"A decoy." He laughed, "You shall see where the prime demon went and what he has taken for me." A white light momentarily blinded the angels and when it cleared Ranko stood, hanging limp in the air, like a puppet.

"Ranko-chan!" Ryoga cried. "Let her go!"

Satan chuckled, "No."

"You Bastard!" The Bandannaed Angel charged. Satan snapped his fingers and Ranko jumped forward to take Ryoga's charge. The angel skidded to a halt, "Ranko?"

Another snap and the female pigtailed martial artist rammed her fists in Ryoga's gut, he was thrown back into the giant pearls that were Heaven's gates. Ranko advanced on the fallen boy and prepared another attack.

"Ranko..."

"Where is your fight now?" Satan grinned with glee, "Where is your spirit? Your soul? Hm Angel of War?" He chuckled when Ranko slammed Ryoga into the air. "Why don't you fight back?"

Ryoga fell like a stone, unwilling to open his wings lest the sharp feathers cut the human he gave his soul and heart to. He slammed into the ground with a groan. "You possessed her!" The boy cried. "Give her back!"

"Now why would I do that when I've found the perfect weapon?" Satan grinned and forced Ranko to attack again. She backed Ryoga up against the gates, fist at his throat.

"Ranko, please don't do this!"

"Ranko Saotome is dead." Satan chuckled.

"No!"

Gabriel watched with concern for the boy he and the others had called little brother. Ryoga refused to fight back against the girl he had given his heart to, even if Satan told the truth and Ranko was only the shell, Ryoga would never harm her. Another blow landed and the angel's head slammed into the gates, cracking the pearl gates.

"Ranko-chan!" Ryoga searched his assailant's glowing red eyes. "Please Ranko, you have to fight it!"

"She can't hear you." Satan singed as he waved his hand artfully.

Ranko slammed Ryoga sideways and advanced again. Tears were streaming from Ryoga's eyes and he stood, facing the woman he loved. Ranko moved in for the kill. Knowing what was coming, Ryoga fell to his knees before the girl. His attacker stopped and stared. This move so unlike an attack, that it threw the demon that possessed her off.

Ryoga bent his head in acceptance, "I love you Ranko-chan." He said softly, "If I die at your hands it would be all I could wish for. I don't wish to live without you."

A flash of recognition passed over the lighted eyes and Ranko blinked and shook her head. A glint of light caught Ranko's eyes, it came from Ryoga's necklace. She looked closer and saw that it was her old class ring, the one she gave to Ryoga when her father dragged her away to China.

"Only know that you loved and were loved and I will die happily for you to live." Again the body before the angel spazmed, an internal battle taking place. "Lucifer wants me only. As soon as I'm dead… you'll be free..."

"R. . . ryog. . . a."

Ryoga lifted his head, "Ranko?!"

" . . . run. . "

"What?" Ryoga took her hands and smiled up at his love, "What did you say?"

"P. . . lease. . . run. . . c. . . can t . . . h. . . old . . . him. . . much longer."

"Ranko-chan. . ."

"I love you damn it! Run!"

The Angel of War opened his wings and took to air almost too late as the demon took control again and charged. "Ranko"

"There's no Ranko here." She chuckled.

Satan smiled, the Angel would never kill his beloved human. Once the Angel of War was dealt with, taking over the gates would be simple even without his hordes.

Archangel Michael flew back into the battlefield and saw what was happening. // Little brother…// "NO!!!"

Ryoga had no time to react before the Archangel's sword was thrust through Ranko's gut and the demon was dispelled.

"Damn you!" Satan sneered as he ran away, "Damn you Michael! Damn you and you re little brother of War!"

"Ranko-chan!" Ryoga gathered the girl into his arms. "Oh God no!"

"Ryoga I had no choice." Michael started.

"I wish you had let me die! I wish you had let her kill me!" Ryoga cried.

"Ryoga. . ."

"My fault. It's all my fault. If I had just kept my distance like I was told too, Satan wouldn't have taken her and she would never have been used against me. If only I had been strong enough."

"Don't waste your time with might-have-been and what-if. It's done."

Ryoga shivered as a cold chill wrapped itself around his heart, "Kill me."

"What?" Michael stared at the young angel before him.

"Kill me too. I want to be with Ranko-chan, cut off my wings and kill me so that I can join her." He gently traced the soft curve of his human's beautiful face and brought his lips to the cooling mouth of his love. Tears fell to the lifeless skin. "Ranko-chan." His voice was choked and harsh. "I never lied. Never about us. I love you and I'll follow you."

"Ryoga don't ask this of me." Michael pleaded.

"You killed her!" The Angel of War cried, "The least you could do is kill me too!"

"I. . ."

Cold and burning eyes met Michaels and the angel took a step back. "If you don't kill me then I will kill you!"

"Ryoga. . ."

"Die!" He lunged but a sudden light froze all of the angels in their place.

"RYOGA!" He looked up and gasped. Jesus stood at the gates of Heaven, holding a soul's hand. "Ranko!" Ryoga ran to the soul and wrapped his arms around her, "Oh Ranko-chan! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't. . ."

Ranko had tears falling over her insubstantial cheeks, "I'm sorry too. I love you so much Ryoga-kun."

"I love you so much I never wanna lose you again!" Ryoga sobbed and buried his face in Ranko's hair.

The son of God smiled and faded, leaving the Angel to guide Ranko's soul back to her body on Earth.

* * *

**Part 8**

Michael and Gabriel followed to make sure the two were ok, and once at the hospital all of them snuck into the pigtailed girl's room. There her body laid in a coma, just waiting for her soul.

"Go on." The Herald angel pushed her forward.

Ranko nodded then turned to Ryoga, "Ryoga I'm so sorry." She said as she sank into her Earthly shell once more.

"So am I." Ryoga hugged his love close as the soul and flesh melded once more and Ranko suddenly stiffened and gasped in a breath. "Ranko?"

"I forgot to breath." She chuckled and threw her arms around Ryoga.

The bandannaed angel laughed and hugged her back, love and longing bared in his eyes.

"Ryoga?" Ranko asked, still weak from all that had happened.

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much." She sighed, burying her face in his love's shirt, "Never keep something like that from me again. I worry about you so much." She said while pointing to the silvery angel wings on his back.

"Anything for you love. Anything."

"Ryoga I. . ." Michael started, "I'm really sorry, but it was the only way to save you and free her from Satan's possession."

"I forgive you." The angel said, "Just never harm my human again."

"Okay. We better head back home"

"Uh shouldn't we erase her memory? She knows about us, Heaven, and Ryoga." Spoke Gabriel.

Michael shook his head, "The Lord's son told me that God made a pact with her. That if Ranko promises not to tell a soul about Ryoga or about us, then Ranko can keep her memories and her guardian. Ranko says she won't tell anyone, will you Ranko?"

Ranko shook her head, "I swear on the Warrior's code of Martial arts that I won't tell a soul."

"I know you won't, but just remember if you break that promise your memory will be erased and Ryoga will be taken back to Heaven and be assigned to a new human. Understood?"

"Yes I do. Thank-you for your help."

"Your welcome child."

Ranko waved goodbye as the angels disappeared, as well as Ryoga's wings, then she noticed Ryoga's scrutiny, "What?"

"Having your soul removed shouldn't have dehydrated you." He said and pointed to the water IV.

"I. . . uhh. . ."

"Ranko?"

"I ran away."

"You what?! You were going to let yourself die!?"

"Well, without you what good am I?"

Ryoga grabbed her shoulders. "Never say that Ranko! You're my whole reason for being here! I would give up heaven for you! Don't you understand?"

"I'm not worth it."

"Like Hell you aren't!" Ryoga bent down to kiss her, "Don't you ever say that again."

"But. . ."

"You mean everything to me Ranko. You're the reason why I'm here! If you die I swear I'll cut off my wings and die with you!"

"Ryoga!"

"I mean it Ranko. We're forever, dead or alive I'm not leaving your side ever again."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Seal it with a kiss?" Ryoga smiled, "Gladly." He says as he bends down and lovingly kisses Ranko's lips, Ranko kisses him back with just as much love.

When they parted Ranko asks, "Are they gonna fix your sense of direction so you won't get lost anymore? That way I won't have to worry about when I was going to see you again?

Ryoga smiles, "If that's what you want than I'll see if they can."

Ranko smiles back, "Good." She leans up to kiss him again, but as they were closing their lips together Ranko's door burst open and Ranma, Akane and her sisters, and Kuno slammed in.

"Ranko! We heard. . ." Akane skidded to a halt when she saw Ryoga, his face an inch from Ranko's, Ranko's arm around his neck, pulling him down. "Ryoga!"

"Ranko. . ." Kasumi asked, "What are you. . . doing to Ryoga?"

"I. . ."

"If I didn't know better I'd say she was kissing him." Nabiki spoke with interest lingering in her voice.

Kuno bursts into tears, "But that can't be because Ranko Saotome is mine!"

"NO I'M NOT, YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT!" Ranko shouted, shaking her head and snuggled back into Ryoga's arms.

"So Ranko's in love with Ryoga?" Nabiki asked. "I can't believe I never ever saw that"

"My, isn't that sweet!" Kasumi smiled, "They look so cute together." The middle Tendo groaned.

Kuno frowned at Ryoga, "Hibiki, you foul evil demon spawn. I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, shall free Ranko Saotome from your vile clutches send you back to the seventh layer of Hell from whence you came from!" He bellowed as he charged Ryoga with his bokken, "DEMON BEGONE!!" Before anyone could blink, Kuno was sent flying out the window by a powerful kick Ryoga lashed out.

"Man if he calls me a demon one more time, I'll show a Hell he'll never forget!"

"I bet you will Ryoga…"

Before Ranko could finish, Ranma walked up to Ryoga and punched him as hard as he could out the window, "That was for putting my sister in here you jerk!" He called out to Ryoga.

Ranko pulled out an identical mallet-sama that rivaled Akane's own mallet and screamed, "Ranma no Baka!" The pigtailed boy was slammed into the ground. Ranko got up, grabbed a nearby robe, and jumped out the window into the pouring rain.

All the Tendo sisters blinked, "That was unexpected."

"Yep."

"Sure was."

* * *

Outside the Hospital: 

"Nice to see that everything is back to normal." Ranko-kun giggled as he helped Ryoga-chan climb out of the river.

"Yeah that's for sure." Ryoga-chan smiled. "Ranma's gonna be mad at me for a while, I can tell by how hard he hit me." She rubbed her sore jaw.

Ranko-kun shrugged, "Don't worry he'll be out for a good while. When he wakes up we'll explain to everyone what happened that day. After that I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"How? I can't lie you know and you can't tell him I'm an angel or else I won't be your guardian anymore."

"I'll tell them I saw you hugging another girl in you house and heard you say 'I love you too.' You saw me standing outside and tried to explain but without giving you a chance to explain I over reacted and ran off. You tried to follow me but you got lost and it took you till now to get back. When you showed up at the hospital, you explained that she was your cousin, who's already engaged."

"You think they'll buy that?"

"I think they will. C'mon let's go home." He kissed the blushing blonde girl on the lips and smiled, "I love you. My beloved angel"

"I love you too. My beloved human."


	4. Chapter 4

Angels will fall

**Part 9**

Ranko was happy for alot of reasons. Ryoga was back, his sense of direction had been fixed and they were able to patch up the mishap that put Ranko in the hospital a month ago. With the Lord's permission, Ryoga performed a memory wipe touch on the Tendo's and the Saotome's, erasing their memories of the horrible incident. The only one's who remember are Ryoga and Ranko. So it was as if it never happened at all. Ryoga also decided to go back to school and signed up for Furinkan High School. Everyone was astonished to see Ranko arrive at the school holding hands with Ryoga, but Kuno wasn't the least bit happy to see Ranko holding hands with another male. So it was no surprise that he attacked Ryoga nor was it surprising that Ryoga easily knocked out Kuno with a single punch.

Now Ranko and Ryoga walked together to school, just like they did when they were younger. The two were walking back from school hand-in-hand, of course Ryoga had followed Ranma's example and wore his normal clothes instead of a school uniform. They continued to walk down the street until the nice old lady with the water bucket and splashed Ryoga. Luckily he stood in front of Ranko, blocking her from the water, as they passed by.

"Aww man!" Ryoga-chan groaned while shaking water from her shirt, "Why does she always hit people with a Jusenkyo curse?"

Ranko shook her head and giggled, "I don't know. She does have a knack for it though. We should start packing thermos's of hot water, that way if we can change back without having to look for hot water."

"That might be a good idea."

Ranko giggled, "Come on Ryoga-kun. Let's go to the dojo and change you back." Ryoga-chan nodded and the two continued down the street, but they stopped when they heard some noises coming from the other side of the concrete wall.

"Ryo-kun did you hear that?"

"Yeah, let's go see."

The two jumped on the top of the wall to get a better look. When they reached the top they saw three girls that Ranko recognized from her class, they were covered in bandages and were holding up clubs and ribbons. Facing them was a girl with long raven-black hair wearing a different school girl uniform.

"You three must be from Furinkan High?" The raven haired girl said coolly, "What are you doing here? The match is next week."

"Shut up!" One of the girls shouted, "You know that we won't be able to participate because you ambushed us!"

"But we'll repay you the favor!" The second girl cried, "Right here! Right now!"

The three girls ran towards the black haired girl holding their clubs and ribbons. Suddenly the black haired girl produced a gymnastic ribbon from her school bag and using it like a whip she counter attacked the three girls.

"So you dare to fight me do you, take that! And that!"

The girls were kneeling on the ground, trying to shield themselves from the attacks. Ranko looked at Ryoga-chan, Ryoga-chan answered with a nod, and the two leaped forward. The black haired girl was about to deliver the final blow with her ribbon, when suddenly something stopped it from behind. She turned to see two girls, one with flaming red hair dressed in a Furinkan High school uniform and the other with golden blonde hair dressed in male Chinese clothes. The blonde girl was holding her ribbon firmly in her right hand, both her and her companion had disapproving looks on their faces.

"You've won already. So why don't you just leave them alone." Ryoga-chan says.

The raven-haired girl could not believe her eyes. This girl had stopped her ribbon with her bare hand like it was nothing.

"You stopped my ribbon... Is this some kind of trick!?"

Ranko shook her head, "I'm afraid not, now how about leaving those girls alone like she said."

The raven-haired girl smiled evilly and picked up a club from the ground, "I don't know where you two came from, but I'm going to send you both back in pieces!"

The raven-haired girl tried to hit Ranko and Ryoga-chan with the gymnast club, but they avoided her every attack with ease. Ryoga-chan still had a death grip on the ribbon and she started to pull at the other end. Ranko noticed that and threw a kick straight towards the girl, making her retreat and trip over her fallen club.

FLIP!

She managed to turn in mid air and looked at Ranko then at Ryoga-chan, "Impressive you both are very skilled so I will honor you the favor of sparing your friends." She turns back at the bandaged girls, "But this isn't the last of Kodachi the Black Rose of Saint Herebeke!"

With that, she jumped away, laughing a creepy bone chilling laugh, leaving a small black rose in her place. Ryoga-chan and Ranko watched her go, and then Ranko kneeled next to the crying girls.

"Are you guys alright?" The girls couldn't stop crying to answer.

"Let's take them back to the Dojo Ranko." Ranko nodded. One of the girl looked up at Ryoga-chan with a confused look.

"Who're you?" The other girls looked up at Ryoga-chan.

Ryoga-chan fell silent, what was she gonna say? She couldn't tell them the truth that she was Ryoga Hibiki, Ranko's boyfriend.

"Uhh... This is Ryo-chan. She's a friend of mine." Ranko said quickly. "C'mon let's get you three to the Dojo." The three girls looked at each other then nodded. If this 'Ryo-chan' was a friend of Ranko's then they'll trust her.

Ryoga-chan looked at Ranko, "Ryo-chan?" She whispered loud enough only for Ranko to hear.

Ranko shrugged, "It was the only thing I could think of." She whispered back.

------

They reached the Dojo a while later and gathered in Akane's room. Ranma stood outside Akane's door listening to the whole conversation. Ryoga waited outside with Ranma after he changed back. The girls had told their story to Ranko and Akane and were asking Akane to be the replacement for the Furinkan Gymnastics team. Unfortunately Akane had injured herself while sparring with Ranma.

"Are you sure you can't do it, Akane?" One of the girls asked.

Akane nodded shamefully, "I'm sorry, but I hurt my ankle in a training accident just yesterday." She glared at Ranma, who leaned on the doorframe of her room.

"Hey it ain't my fault that you're a clumsy klutz, you uncute tomboy."

"Why you...!"

"Cut it out both of you!" Ranko shouted, both Ranma and Akane backed off.

The first girl turned her gaze to Ranko, "Then what about you, Ranko?" You're a martial artist like your brother, right? You'll help us won't you?" She asked with much desperate in her voice.

Ranko blinked, "Huh? Me!?"

"Please you have to help us Ranko!" The second girl cried, "Our schools honor is on the line and there's no one else left to compete for the match next week!"

'That last part's not exactly comforting.' Ranko thought, "I'd like to help but I don't know anything about Rhythmic Gymnastics!"

Ryoga cleared his throat, "Don't worry Ranko-chan. I can teach you."

Everyone turned to look at Ryoga who just stood there with a grin, Ranko shook off her shock, "You can?" Ryoga nods. Ranko smiles then turns back to the girls, "Okay. I accept."

The girls cried tears of joy, "Thank you very much Ranko!"

------

**Part 10**

That night inside the Dojo Ranko, dressed in her normal Chinese outfit, was holding a gymnast ribbon. Ryoga stood next to her holding a gymnast ribbon in his hand also.

Ranko gave Ryoga a questioned look, "Ryoga-kun can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"How is it that you know Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics? I thought it was a girl sport?"

"Ranko, you're talking to a guy who's been an angel for centuries." He laughed quietly, "Being around for that long you tend to learn a lot of things from different places."

"Oh really? Like what?" Ranko asked with mischievous interest.

"I'll tell you later." He winked, "Okay, do the ribbon like I showed you."

Ranko nodded and twirled the ribbon, but it tangled around her instead. A blush spread across Ranko's cheeks, "Um... that wasn't supposed to happen like this, was it Ryo-kun?"

Ryoga chuckled and shook his head, "Um... no, but don't worry Ranko-chan, you'll get it in time you just need more practice. Now let's try again."

Meanwhile outside the gates of the Tendo Dojo, Kodachi the Black Rose stood outside wearing a black leotard with a rose design, holding a huge hammer in one hand and a black rose in her lips.

'So Furinkan High has a replacement.' A wicked smile came to her lips, "Well then, Ranko Saotome. I'll make sure that you don't participate in the match!"

-------

Ranma had shown up later and was now watching how Ryoga and Ranko were training in the dojo. Ranko had improved with just a few hours of training from Ryoga. She could use the ribbon quite well, but she still made huge mistakes with the other instruments.

Ryoga wiped the sweat from his brow, "Alright Ranko, let's call it a night. You've improved quite a lot, tomorrow we'll finish our training with the ribbon and begin with the other instruments.

Ranko smiled and nodded, "Thank you for training me, Ryoga-kun." She walked towards Ryoga and kissed him lovingly on the lips, "See you in the morning before school?"

"Of course Ran-chan."

"Then I'll see you in the morning. G'night Ryo-kun."

"G'night Ran-chan."

The couple shared on last kiss for the night before Ranko walked into the house. Ryoga gave a fanged smile as he watched Ranko enter the house. Ranma wasn't sure if he should be happy or grossed out from that little love scene, but he'd worry about that later.

"Ryoga, are you sure that Ranko has a chance at beating that Kodachi girl? Cause those girls say that she cheats to win."

Ryoga arched an eyebrow at the question, "Of course I am Ranma! I have full confidence in her and you should too. She's your sister after all."

"Yeah, yeah I know, but still I think we should be on the look out." He picks up a gymnast ball and spins it on his finger, "That crazy flower girl might show up unexpectedly to attack her." He tosses the ball at Ryoga, who catches it easily with one hand, and stands up, "Well I'm gonna hit the sack, see ya tomorrow pal."

"G'night Ranma." Ryoga narrowed his eyes, 'It might be a good idea to stay and keep watch over the house tonight...' Suddenly he felt his senses twitch, 'What was that? Whatever it was it's coming from Ranko-chan's room!' With that he dashed towards Ranko's room.

-------

Ranko enters her room with a towel around her neck after just taking a bath and sat to rest on her futon, "Ryoga-kun is so sweet training me like that and all... Huh?"

She opens her eyes and finds Kodachi hanging from the ceiling, with a huge hammer on her back.

"Ranko Saotome! Prepare to die!!"

Kodachi jumps down from the ceiling with her hammer ready, but Ranko makes a jump to the side and lands in a defensive stance.

"Kodachi the black rose!"

"You remembered me, I'm flattered. However I'm here to make sure that you don't participate in our match next week!"

Ranko frowned, "So it's true then! You do ambush your opponents!"

Kodachi clutched her hammer tightly and prepared to strike again as the two girls faced each other. Kodachi suddenly charged towards Ranko, who dodged to one side and kicked her right in the back.

"And out you go!"

"AHHHH!" Kodachi went flying out the window and into the garden outside, right into the koi pond.

"And stay out you creep!" Ranko shouted after the psycho rose girl.

"Ranko-chan!" Ryoga jumped up to Ranko's open window, "What happened? What was all that noise I just heard?"

"That psychotic black weed Kodachi just tried to attack me in my own room!" Ranko replied angrily.

Ryoga's eyes widened, 'I knew something was wrong.' He thought, "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?!" He climbed into Ranko's room.

Ranko shook her head, "No I'm alright. I sent that weed flying out the window." She smiled up at her angel, "Thanks for being so concerned about me Ryo-kun."

"Ranko, I'm your guardian angel. It's my job to watch over you." He gently wrapped his arms around the pigtailed redhead, "As well as to love you so very much."

"Hey I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself." Ranko pouted playfully.

"I know that," He bent down and kissed her on the nose, "Now get some sleep Ranko-chan." He released her and turned to the open window.

"Where're you going Ryoga-kun?"

"I'm going to keep watch over the house tonight to make sure that she doesn't come back in the middle of the night to try and attack you again."

"Wait! I know a better way that you can do that, without you staying up all night outside." She said with a smile, Ryoga blinked in confusion.

"Huh? How's that Ranko?"

Ranko smiled, "You can stay in my room for the night. That way you can keep me safe."

"But what if Ranma or somebody were to come in and catch us together in your room!?"

"Don't worry, I get up before my dad and Ranma do. So I'll wake you up when I get up before someone sees you here."

Ryoga blushed at the thought but then nodded. With a smile on Ranko's face, she laid down on her futon and scooted over so that Ryoga could lie down next to her. She snuggled up in his arms and soon fell asleep, the night's incidents were soon forgotten for the time being.

-----------

(A week later)

Inside the dojo, Ranko was dressed in pink leotard hold a pair of gymnast clubs as she faced Ryoga. The two were having their nightly training match just before the competition tomorrow.

"YAH!" Ranko tries to hit Ryoga with the clubs, but he dodges back and tosses the ball towards Ranko.

SPANG!

The ball hits the floor as Ranko jumps over it, and tosses her ribbon like a whip at Ryoga.

SLASH!

But Ryoga leaps up blocking her ribbon attack with the gymnastic rope. The two landed facing each other, both breathing heavily.

"You've improved a lot Ranko-chan."

"Well I had a very good teacher." Ryoga blushes at the comment, "And don't worry, I'm not going to lose tomorrow."

Ryoga smiles, "I'm not worried about that cause I know you won't." He picks up a gymnastics ring from the floor, "Alright Ranko, we'll go through all the tools one more time and then we'll call it a night."

Ranko nods and picks up a gymnastic rope, "Alright then, let's go."

Ranko charges at Ryoga and tries to hit him with the rope, Ryoga dodges every hit by either counter attack or moving back. The young duo stayed in the dojo sparring for a few more hours, and then when it was late they called it a night.

Ryoga had stayed over at the Tendo's to keep watch over the house from the rooftop, incase that Kodachi girl showed up and tried to attack Ranko again. By now everyone was asleep.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Ryoga?"

Ryoga jerked his head around and saw Michael standing behind him with a smile, "Michael!" The young angel stood at attention.

Michael chuckled amusingly, "You can relax Ryoga, I'm only here to check on you."

"Huh? Since when do angels get their own guardian angels?"

"Since you've became like a little brother to me and the other high angels, that's when." He smiled brotherly at Ryoga, who blushed, "Anyways I came to tell you that everybody up there wishes Ranko good-luck at the match tomorrow."

Ryoga blinked in confusion before smiling back at his boss, "I'll be sure to tell Ranko that. You know you scared me there for a moment."

"I know," Michael smirked, "That's part of my job as your big brother. But keep alert, because you never know when you'll be called back."

"Yes sir, I understand."

Michael nodded and smiled, "G'night Ryoga."

"G'night Michael." He watched as the Arch Angel disappeared before falling asleep on the Tendo's rooftop.

---------

**Part 11**

The following morning Ranko woke up, got dressed, and walked downstairs into the dining room for breakfast. Ryoga was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Ryoga-kun." She smiled.

"Good morning Ranko-chan. Ready for the match?"

"Yeah I'm ready." They headed to the dining room.

"By the way Michael and the other angels say good-luck." Ryoga whispered. Ranko didn't say anything but a smile came to her lips.

After they ate breakfast, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga and Ranko headed to Saint Herebeke High School where the gymnastics match was taking place. When they arrived they ran into Kodachi who offered her sportsmanship to Ranko with a handshake, with tacks between her fingers. After that Akane followed Ranko into the changing room with Ranma and Ryoga waiting outside guarding the door.

The second gym was filled with students half from Saint Herebeke High and half from Furinkan High with Kuno in between. The two contestants walked to the opposite sides of the ring with the referee stood in the center of the ring.

"Welcome to the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics Competition, Saint Herebeke High versus Furinkan High!" She pointed to the left of the ring, "In the red corner, the undefeated champion... Kodachi 'The Black Rose' Kuno"!

The entire Saint Herebeke crowd cheered Kodachi, as she waved and blew kisses to them. Ranma, Ranko, Ryoga, and Akane were watching this from the blue corner, neither was impressed.

"It figures that that crazy chick was related to Kuno." Ranma muttered, everybody nodded in agreement.

"Humph, showoff."

"Remember to keep your eyes on her, Ranko." Ryoga whispered, "Who knows how many dirty tricks she's got up her sleeve."

Ranko nodded, "Right."

The referee then pointed to the right of the ring, "And in the blue corner, the challenger of Furinkan High... Ranko Saotome!"

The people from Furinkan also cheered Ranko, as she walked to the center of the ring facing Kodachi. The referee looked at the two as they stood facing each other in the middle of the ring.

"Alright ladies, let's have a clean fight... BEGIN!"

* * *

Sorry for the wait, had a samll case of writers block. Enjoy and Happy New Year! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Angels will Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Pairings: Ranko/Ryoga

**

* * *

**

No sooner had the match started both Ranko and Kodachi wasted no time attacking each other. Ranko leaped away as Kodachi lashed out at her with her gymnast rope. Ranko tried to attack Kodachi with her ribbon, but the Black Rose used her stick-like rope to deflect the attack. Kodachi grabbed her clubs and began to attack Ranko with them.

As Ranko turned to dodge she noticed that the club had spikes in it, "Whoa!"

"Did you see that!" Ranma shouted, "That thing's got spikes on it!"

Akane turned to the referee, "Hey! Referee! That club has spikes in it! That's a foul!"

The referee grabbed one of Kodachi's spare clubs and examined it. They looked like completely normal clubs. "I don't see any spikes. And anyways she's using legal tools."

In the crowd Kuno watches the match with much enthusiasm. Watching his beloved fiery haired pigtailed girl fight in a leotard with suck grace and beauty and fairing well against his own sister made him want her even more. If only that foul demon with the bandanna, Ryoga Hibiki, hadn't enslaved her for his own evil purposes, he would have her already.

"The spikes retract themselves with a hidden button." He lowered his head slightly, "Take care Ranko Saotome, for my sister knows how to fight."

Ryoga looked over his shoulder at Kuno, 'More like knows how to cheat if you ask me.' He also heard Kuno's little mental rant, 'Man, how obsessed can a person get? Is there anybody normal in the Kuno family?'

"DIE YOU VILE WENCH!"

'She's just like her brother.' Thought Ranko as she dodged Kodachi steel rope and struck back with her ribbon, "If that's the way you wanna play it, then let's go Black weed!"

"It's unbelievable!" The Commentator shouted, "Ranko and Kodachi are going head to head and neither one of them looks like giving up! Kodachi and Ranko are going at it with the clubs..." She paused when the two grabbed their ribbons and lashed out at the other, only to get tangled together, "Now they're going with the ribbons! Now it's turned into a free-for-all tug-a-war between the competitors."

Ranko and Kodachi both pulled on their ends of their tangled ribbons but neither budged an inch. With a smirk, Ranko released her end and Kodachi falls back into the corner.

"Time to put an end to this!"

Ranko turns to Ryoga and with a nod he tosses her a spare ribbon. She gives the ribbon a twirl and wraps it to tie up Kodachi. Ranko jerks on her ribbon and pulls Kodachi towards the other side of the ring, sending her flying.

"What an amazing attack! Using the ribbon, Ranko has tied up Kodachi and has tossed her out of the ring!"

"Ranko did it!" Cried Akane.

While in the air, Kodachi whistles and the ring moves towards her. She spins around and falls safely on it.

"What the... what just happened there!" Akane began.

"I think I know." Says Ranma as he crawls under the ring.

"Huh? Ranma where're you going?" Akane asked as she watched Ranma crawl under the ring but he doesn't reply back.

Kodachi gave an ear-aching laugh, "Ah ho ho ho ho ho ho! Silly girl, everyone knows that I can't be thrown out of the ring." She said smugly.

Ryoga looks up at Ranko, (Ranko? Ranko, can you hear me?)

(Ryoga?) Ranko was surprised to hear Ryoga's voice in her head but shook it off, (Yeah I can hear you. I don't know how... but I can.)

(Telepathy is a gift that we angels share. Now listen Ranko, I want you to leap on the poles surrounding the ring. Don't ask why, just do it.)

Without another word Ranko jumps onto one of the four poles surrounding the ring. Suddenly, the ring floor starts to shake and move in an awkward way.

"What's going on?" Kodachi wondered.

Kodachi soon leaps onto one of the pole like Ranko did and just in time, as the ring floor bursts open and about twenty girls wearing the same leotard as Kodachi emerged from it, taking the planks and the ring cover with them.

"Aaaa! Help!"

"Keep that psycho away from us!"

Suddenly Ranma comes crawling out, "Ha! Serves you right, you cheaters!"

"Ranma..."

"This is unbelievable!" The Commentator shouted, "It seems that the entire gymnastic team of Saint Herebeke was moving the ring so that Kodachi wouldn't fall out of the ring! Now all that's left are the four corners and the ropes! It's turned into a test of balance and skill! Whoever falls off first will lose."

"Ha! You call me a cheater!" Kodachi bragged, "You had your wicked, wicked brother help you back there!"

"What are you talking about?" Ranko shouted, "YOU were the one that was moving the ring with your friends down there!"

"I don't know what your talking about peasent girl." Kodachi picks up her spare ribbon, "Prepare to meet your doom as I, Kodachi the Black Rose, shall send you back to hell from whence you came from!"

'Geez, long winded and idiotic. Just like her brother.' Akane thought.

Ranma smiles, "That Kodachi's in big trouble now. Air combat is THE specialty of the Saotome School." He whispered, "Ranko's gonna win this hands down."

Ranko was just thinking the exact same thing as she picks up her ribbon and tosses one end up towards the ceiling. The ribbon wraps around one of the iron bars and Ranko jumps off her post using the ribbon as support, at the same time Kodachi whips at her with her own ribbon, but the red-headed Saotome dodges the attacks with ease.

"You idiot! You can't attack me without an instrument..."

"I've got an instrument right here! Now Ryoga-kun!"

Ryoga tosses the pigtailed girl a pair of clubs and another spare ribbon, she catches the ribbon with her free hand and the clubs with her feet. Ranko whips her second ribbon towards the pole Kodachi was standing on, slicing it in half. Before Kodachi could leap onto another pole Ranko launches the clubs at her while still in the air, both the clubs hit her dead center. Ranko lands on Kodachi's destroyed pole with ease as Kodachi falls off. The gym was filled with silence for a minute, then...

"Ko... Kodachi has been knocked out of the ring! That means that Ranko Saotome of Furinkan High is the winner!"

The students from Furinkan High roared with cheer.

"All right!" Ranko jumps off her pole with a summersault. She lands gracefully on the ground and then jumps right into Ryoga's waiting arms.

"You did it Ranko-chan! You beat her!"

"I have you to thank for Ryoga-kun." Ranko reached up and kissed Ryoga on the lips, "I had a great teacher." She said as they parted.

"C'mon you two lovebirds, let's go celebrate." Said Akane with a smile, "Let's go get some ice cream."

"Okay!" The four teens left the gym to celebrate.

* * *

That night after Ranko had come out of the bath fully clothed in her night gown, she sat on the rock by the pond quietly. After that fight with 'The Black Weed' as she and Akane had taken to call Kodachi, she, Ryoga, Ranma, and Akane went out to celebrate with ice-cream and pizza. And a hot bath was just what she needed to soothe have nerves. A minute later Ryoga showed up and sat next to her. Ryoga had left earlier to inform Michael and the other angels about Ranko's victory.

"So how'd it go up there?"

"It went very well actually. Michael said you gave that Kodachi girl hell today. Metaphorically speaking that is." Ranko giggled, "Anyways I got something for you." Ryoga pulled out a bouquet of shimmering sliver white roses and handed them to Ranko.

"Oh Ryo-kun, they're so beautiful."

"I thought you'd like them."

"Thank-you Ryo-kun." They shared a loving kiss together, "Hey Ryoga, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Ran-chan."

"Well uh... you being an angel and everything... I was just wondering what's it like to fly?" Ryoga arched an eyebrow causing Ranko to blush, "Well it's just that I've wanted to know what it's like to sore through the air above the clouds."

**Anytime you want to be right here**

**Just imagine me and all this will appear**

**You can keep this moment all your life, forever near**

**A dream worth keeping**

"Well Ranko-chan," Ryoga stood up with a smile, "If you really want to know I could show you."

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean I don't want you to get in trouble."

"As long as no one sees us there's nothing to worry about."

Ryoga scanned the Tendo house to make sure that everyone was asleep and that no one else was watching from in or outside the house. He lifted up his hand and waved it in front the house then turned to Ranko and did the same thing. Ranko felt an eerie wind around her but she didn't fear it.

**When you're feeling lost I'll be your star**

**Just reach out and touch me no matter where you are**

**In a world of precious things are disappearing overnight**

**Just keep my star in sight**

"What was that Ryoga? What did you do?"

"I made absolute sure that everyone in the house is asleep, and for added measure I made us both invisible to mortal eyes." Ryoga said as he opened his beautiful wings, when he did his clothes also changed. His shirt became a white sleeveless v-neck top and his pants turned white. He held his hand out to Ranko, "Do you trust me Ranko-chan."

Ranko smiled at her beloved angel and took his offered hand. "Of course I trust you Ryo-kun."

"Okay then, just be sure to hang on tightly."

Ranko nodded and wrapped her arms around Ryoga's neck as he wrapped his arms around her. He spread out his wings and leapt into the air, his silver wings carrying them both into the nightly sky. Ranko watched in fear as the house and the ground grew smaller as they went higher and higher, she held on for dear life onto Ryoga.

**I believe we've found the dream that's worth keeping**

**For more than just today**

**And even though the winds of change may come sweeping**

**It's still a dream worth keeping**

**Don't let it fade away**

"Relax Ran-chan, I won't let you fall."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Ryoga kept his right arm wrapped around Ranko's waist as he linked his pinky finger with Ranko's.

"Just go easy on me okay? This is the first time I've ever gone flying with an angel... and flying."

"I know, I will Ranko-chan."

Ryoga shifted Ranko to his right side while keeping her left arm behind his head with his left hand and wrapping his right arm wrapped around her waist and whispered, "Trust me."

**Maybe you'll be in some distant land**

**Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand**

**And everytime you see a rainbow paint a sky behind the rain**

**You'll be here again**

With that the couple began to fly through the sky, all over the cities of Japan. Ranko could see tiny dots indicating lights from the sky and it was breath-taken, she never thought seeing the world from a different point of view could be so exhilarating. the bright lights shining down below made it look like a Chirstmas scene. She looked over at Ryoga and was dazzled by the way the full moonlight gave him a more angelic glow then ever before. She could feel his wings beating gently on her back, it also made her feel like she really had wings of her own and that she was really flying. His silver wings sparkled in the moonlight like diamonds and his dark brown eyes had a slight glow to them. Ryoga looked over to Ranko and caught her staring at him, he smiled when she turned away blushing. He then straightened up, tightening his grip on her and the two hovered above the earth in the clouds with the moonlight shining down on them. They gazed into the others eyes with love and compassion for the other.

Ranko smiled, 'He truly is an angel, and he's my angel. My beautiful guardian angel. Oh God, thank-you you so much for bringing Ryoga into my life, as my Guardian angel and for letting us stay together. I love him so much and I want us to be together forever. In life and in death.'

**I believe we've found the dream that's worth keeping**

**For more than just today**

**And even though the winds of change may come sweeping**

**It's still a dream worth keeping**

**Don't let it fade away**

"I think we're close enought that he might've heard you Ranko-chan." Ranko looked at Ryoga in surprise but shook it off.

"And apparently so did you." Ryoga blushed

"Sorry about that Ranko-chan." Ranko smiled lovingly at her angel and placed her hand gently on his cheek. Keeping his right arm around her waist, Ryoga placed his larger hand over her small softer hand.

"I love you Ranko-chan."

"I love you too Ryoga-kun, with all of my heart and soul." Ryoga leaned down and placed his lips on her soft lips. Ryoga untied the dragon's whisker on Ranko's pigtail and ran his fingers through her long red hair while Ranko massaged his neck, she gently traced her fingers up and down his neck sending electrical shocks down his back. They would've stayed like that longer but their lungs needed air.

"So how did you like seeing the world for up here?"

"I loved it! I've never imagined that it would be so... so... I can't even say it!"

"Then don't." Ryoga said softly while gently pushing Ranko's loose hair behind her ear, "The smile on your face and the look in you eyes explain everything to me. I maybe your guardian angel Ranko, but you are my angel. My beloved human angel."

**Someday you might be thinking that life has passed you by**

**Your spirits might be sinking with hope in short supply**

**And that's the reason why**

**That's the reason why**

Ranko blushes and kisses Ryoga on the lips again that night. When they parted she let out a tired yawn, "I guess I better take you back to the Tendo's so you can rest."

Ryoga shifts his hold on Ranko until he held her bridal-style and then flies down toward the Tendo household. When they landed in the Tendo's yard Ryoga shifted back into his human form and removed the invisibility spell after making sure everyone was still asleep. Then he quietly carried Ranko into the house and up to her room and gently placed her on her futon.

"G'night Ranko-chan." Before he could leave, Ranko grabbed his hand.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Ryoga was about to say 'no', but the begging puppy look she was giving him was too overpowering, 'Why does she always do that?' He thought before nodding, "Alright."

Ranko smiled and scooted over on her futon as Ryoga removed his shirt and laid down next to her. When he was comfortable Ranko laid her head on his strong chest and snuggled against her beloved angel.

"G'night Ryo-kun."

"G'night Ran-chan." Then the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

**I believe this dream's worth keeping**

**As long as it will stay**

**Even when you see the darkness come creeping**

**A dream worth keeping can never fade away**

* * *

The song above was from the movie Fern Gully: The Last Rainforest sung by Sheena Eastson.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Angels will fall

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and some character are O.O.C

Pairings: Ranko/Ryoga and a little Ranma/Akane

* * *

Ryoga sat at one of the many tables of Nerima's ice cream palace waiting for his beloved human girlfriend to return with their order. Somehow Ranko had managed to talk him into coming here, she said it was hers and Akane's favorite ice cream store and that coming here was part of their date. After the Rhythmic Gymnastics competition the fiery haired Saotome wanted to thank her wonderful angel for not only training her but for giving her an unforgettable night in the clouds. So she thought what better way to say Thank-you then to go on a date for some ice cream. The only thing was, Ryoga had never had ice cream before in his whole life, human or angel.

"I can't believe you've never had ice cream before Ryo-kun." Exclaimed Ranko, returning to their table with their orders.

Ryoga rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not like I never wanted too, Ran-chan. It's just that the last time I was human ice cream wasn't even invented yet, so this is my first time trying it as a human." He whispered

"You were a guardian angel before you met me?"

"No I was never a guardian back then. It's just that sometimes God lets angels who're not guardians experience human life for some amount of time before we have to go back to heaven. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing." Ranko nodded, she understood that.

"So how many times have you've been assigned guardian angel Ryoga-kun?"

"None. You're my first human Ranko-chan… and my first love." He blushed with a small.

Ranko also blushed and smiled, "Well I'm honored."

"So Ranko-chan explain to me again why we're in an ice cream store?"

"I've already told you Ryo-kun, because I wanted to thank you for training me for the Rhythmic Gymnastics match and for a wonderful night, and I wanted to treat you to your first ice cream."

"Don't you think it's gonna look weird that a guy is eating this kinda stuff?" He asked while blushing.

"You've been hanging out with my brother too long." She chuckled, Ryoga was confused, "You see because of our father's training, Ranma thinks it's unmanly for a guy to enjoy ice cream. He always said guys would never order this stuff because it's too embarrassing, that's why he always changes into his girl-form because he also thinks that when he's a girl, it doesn't count."

"He's done that before?"

Ranko held up two fingers, "Twice since we got here."

"Wow." He never knew Ranma would actually become a girl willingly just to enjoy ice cream, "So this is okay then? Eating this as a guy, I mean?"

"Of course it's okay Ryo-kun, you don't have to listen to everything my brother says about being a man. Just be yourself, your 'human' self, and you'll be fine. Besides you're with me, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, and it's perfectly fine for a couple to enjoy a frozen treat together. You understand?"

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah I think so." Ranko gave a pleasant smile to her angel.

"Well go ahead, dig in. You'll love it." She gestured handing him a spoon while she started on hers.

Ryoga glanced at his ice cream then at the pigtailed girl's ice-cream, he definitely thought that Ranko's choice of ice cream was maybe a little too girlie for any typical guy to order though he wasn't really sure if his was or not. I mean 'Tuitie Fruity Strawberry Banana Bash' and 'Super Duper Chocolate Fudge Paradise'? Who in the hell names these things anyway?

Ranko dug into her small mountain of multi colored ice-cream while Ryoga calmly began to eat his 'Super Duper Chocolate Fudge Paradise' topped with extra whipped cream. He had to admit, it was really good, even if it did have a stupid name.

"Mmmm, this is good."

"Told you so." She held out a small spoonful of her ice cream to Ryoga, "Here Ryo-kun, say 'aww'."

"Huh… 'gulp'." When Ryoga lifted his head Ranko had placed her spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He licked the melted pink ice cream from his upper lip and gave his girlfriend a playful smile, "Oh so that's how you want it, huh Ran-chan?" He repeated the same thing to her.

The young couple spent the next few minute feeding each other their ice cream. They did make an interesting pairing, a lot of nearby people glanced their way and thought that they were the cutest couple they had ever seen. Sometimes Ryoga wishes that he couldn't read minds, mostly because he was afraid of what other things he may find in their minds.

"Aww, don't you two make the cutest couple?" A voice said cutely. Both Ryoga and Ranko looked up to find Akane and Ranma-chan, dressed in a disguised which all it was was a wig and big glasses, standing beside their table.

"Wow Ranko, you weren't kidding."

"Hey shut up Ryoga." Ranma-chan said.

"So what'cha guys doing?" Akane asked.

Ranko showed them her half eaten ice-cream. "Eating ice cream."

"Care to join us?" Ryoga asked the 'girls', ignoring the looks Ranma-chan was giving him as she sat next to him.

Pretty soon all four of them were sitting around the table eating ice-cream. During that time Ranma-chan had eaten three kinds of ice cream and was now working on her fourth. A Peanut Buddy Fudgerrific Delight and was succeeding in getting chocolate sauce all over her face. Just cause she's a girl didn't mean she had to eat like one, or so she thought.

BOOM! BANG!

"What was that?" Asked Akane.

Suddenly the wall in the far corner of the store caves in and falls on him, knocking him down. For some reason Ranma-chan and Ranko both looked terrified at the female-looking figure standing on top of the remains of the wall. The figure is a beautiful young girl, with long purple-blue hair, wearing pink Chinese clothes and holding two round weapons in each hand.

"Sha- Sha- Shampoo!" Both Ranma and Ranko yelped. They both simultaneously sunk down lower in their seats hoping that the newcomer wouldn't see them, "What the hell is she doing here in Japan?!" Cried Ranma-chan.

"Ranma who is that?" Akane asked.

Unfortunately the new girl spotted Ranko, "Ranko. I kill." She said dangerously.

Ranko eeped and ducked further under the table, but Shampoo swung her weapon towards the pigtailed girl, completely destroying the table. Fortunately the others had managed to dodge the attack, when Shampoo didn't find any trace of Ranko, she turned to Ryoga, "Where Ranko hiding!?"

"She went that way." He pointed at the hole in the wall.

Shampoo growled in frustration, "Damn!" She turns and leaves through the hole in the wall, "Ranko! Shampoo will find and kill!"

Ranko sticks her head out from behind Ryoga's back, "Is… is she gone?"

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah she's gone. So who the hell was that and why did she want to kill you, Ranko-chan?"

Ranma-chan sighed, "I can explain that."

--------

Ranma, now back in his male body, Ryoga, Ranko, and Akane were walking back to the dojo, listening to Ranma's story as he explained why that crazy Chinese girl wanted to kill Ranko.

"It all started in China, after what happened at Jusenkyo Pop, Ranko and I followed the Guide around to some village. It had rained earlier that day and we were in our cursed forms at the time...

(Flashback)

Ranma-chan and Ranko-kun were wearing their white training gis, each carrying their backpacks, their father was walking ahead of them, but behind the guide. After Jusenkyo the guide had offered to give them a tour around the area and was taking them to an Amazon village.

"Man! I'm starving!" Ranma-chan moaned.

"Ranma, will you please shut up?!" Ranko-kun said in annoyance, "You've been whining for the last three hours now and it's really getting annoying!"

"I can't help it. We haven't had anything to eat in days." She complained.

"I know that but whining and moaning about it isn't helping." Ranko-kun sighed his mind was on a certain bandanna boy whom he didn't find at the springs. 'Ryoga-kun, where ever you are, I hope that you're okay.' He glanced down at his 'male' body, 'I wonder how he'll react when he sees me like this? Then again I'm almost too afraid to find out.'

The guide looked over his shoulder at the cursed trio, "Ah! We are reaching Amazon village of warrior woman! Is very lucky, yes, Amazon village is having tournament."

As the group enters the village, they saw two women fighting on top of a hanging log. Well it looked like two 'women' one of them was Shampoo and the other was an ugly looking woman who was as huge and as ugly as an ox. In the end with a well-placed hit, Shampoo ends as the winner.

"Oh honored customers, to win tournament is great honor."

"That girl is GOOD." Ranko-kun pointed out.

"'glomp' Yeah... 'chomp' she sure is."

The guide and Ranko-kun turned to see Ranma-chan and Genma scarffing up the big buffet of food on the table next to the ring with a sign that reads "First prize" in Chinese.

"Ranma! Dad!" Cried Ranko-kun.

"What you doing!?" The guide cried out.

WHAM!

Ranma-chan and Genma jump out of the way when Shampoo smashed one of her bonboris into the table, an angry scowl present on her pretty face. She starts shouting in angry Chinese and the guide translates what she says to them.

"She says that today she won the martial arts tournament, and that she is the champion. And that you just ate her prize."

"Huh?" Was all Ranko-kun could say. Their father hadn't paid any heed to his surroundings and just continued eating, despite the angry looking Amazon with the death glare staring at him.

"Alright, so if I defeat her, then there's no harm done." Ranma-chan spoke, not the least bit concerned, "Right?"

The guide translates to Shampoo and without hesitation she accepts. The match was quick, Ranma-chan had won with a single kick to the head. As Ranma-chan is being declared the winner, Shampoo walks towards her and kisses her on the cheek.

(Interlude of Flashback)

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE A GIRL AT THE TIME!" Akane shouts angrily as she tries to hit Ranma, but he dodges her attacks easily.

"Akane! Calm down!" Says Ranko, "Let Ranma finish, and then you can kill him."

Ranma glares at her twin sister, "Anyways, as I was saying..."

(Resuming of Flashback)

The guide begins to panic, "OH! NO! WE HAVE GET AWAY NOW!"

Ranma-chan was confused, "Huh? Why?"

The guide grabs Ranma-chan's arm and drags her away from the village with Genma and Ranko-kun following them. "You just received kiss of death!"

"Kiss of death? What's that?"

"These Amazons very proud warriors! To lose against foreign girl is humiliation worst than death! Kiss of death is promise of following to end of earth until kill!

"WHAT!?" Both Ranma-chan and Ranko-kun exclaimed.

(End of Flashback)

"And so... she followed us all the way around China... until we managed to ditch her, and come back to Japan." Ranma concluded.

Ryoga frowned at the pigtailed boy he knew as his friend, "That still doesn't explain why she wants to kill Ranko-chan!"

"I'll answer that." Ranko spoke up, "While in China, as Ranma said we were in our cursed forms and Ranma had used my name because he looks so much like me, so Shampoo thought I was him at the time. Today was the first time she actually saw me in my real form, to her I was the 'male' twin that traveled with Ranma.

"So she just followed you all the way from China?" Ranko nodded, "What a whacko!"

"Look who's talking, 'Ryo-chan'. Ranma taunted.

Ryoga glared at Ranma, "Shut up Ranma! At least when I came back I didn't try to kill you or Ranko-chan!"

Ranko giggled, "He's just kidding Ryoga-kun."

Ryoga looks at Ranko with a serious look in his eyes and holds her hand, "Ranko, you have my promise that I will not let that girl kill you."

Ranko blushes a little, and nods, "Thank you Ryoga-kun." Ryoga bends down and places a soft kiss on her lips. Ranko returns the kiss with as much passion, making her brother look away and his fiancé smile.

A while later, the four teenager reached the Tendo dojo. Akane eldest sister Kasumi greeted them. "Welcome home everybody. Hello Ryoga-kun it's nice to see you again."

"The feeling's mutual Kasumi."

"Oh, Ranma, Ranko, someone's here to see you." The four martial artists followed Kasumi into the living room where they found Shampoo calmly drinking tea and Genma, in his panda form, hiding unsuccessfully under the dining table. "She came in with your father."

"Dad!"

"Are you nuts Old man?!"

She followed me! Sorry!

Shampoo turns around and notices Ranko before she had a chance to hide, "Ranko! I kill!" She swings her bonbori towards Ranko, but before anyone could blink Ryoga stops the blow with one hand, "Why you interfere with Shampoo's fight?"

"Because anybody who attacks Ranko-chan, is gonna answer to me!"

Shampoo narrowed her wine-colored eyes, "You help Ranko, I kill you too!"

Shampoo swings her second bonbori at Ryoga but he easily dodges the attack, releasing the weapon he was holding. Ranko watches from the side and sees that Shampoo is about to attack him again. Even though she knows damn well that Ryoga can take care of himself and that he's the Angel of War, it's the fact that someone is attacking someone she loves so very much, her beloved guardian angel. She stands between the two.

"Leave Ryoga-kun alone!"

"Ranko! You die!"

Ranko dodges all of Shampoo's attacks with ease. Unfortunately Akane was in the was of the attack and is about to be hit by Shampoo, but Ranma kicks her bonbori at the handle, slicing the huge globe off its handle and it falls on top of her head, knocking Shampoo out cold.

"Stop attacking everybody!" Ranma shouts.

Kasumi covers her mouth with her hand, "Oh, my. It looks like you defeated her Ranma."

Ranma just realizes that, "Oh boy."

Ryoga turns towards the pigtailed boy, "That means that she'll also try to kill you."

Ranma's eyes widen, "No! It was an accident!" Shampoo moans softly as she regains consciousness. She pushes herself up and walks towards Ranma, "It was an accident! I didn't mean to! Humf..."

Shampoo glomps into Ranma and kisses him passionately on the lips, this surprises everybody, including Ranma. Then Shampoo breaks the kiss and smiles. "Woa ai ni." She says before kissing Ranma on the lips once again.

---------- 

Everybody stares dumbly at Shampoo kissing Ranma passionately, while he just stands there, not moving, not anything. Shaking with angry rage, Akane picks up the remains of Shampoo's bonbori and tosses it at Ranma's head, knocking him out.

"Huh?" Shampoo turns to Akane angrily, "Hmmmmm." She growls.

"What the hell are you looking at, you bimbo!?" Akane shouted as she and Shampoo get into a heated stare-down.

Ranko comes back into the living room, wearing the wig and glasses that Ranma had been wearing earlier and stands next to Ryoga.

"Good thing I snatched Ranma's disguise while she was distracted."

Ryoga nodded, "Good thing."

At that moment, Soun walks in to find out what all the noise was, "What's going on here!?"

Kasumi clears her throat, "Um well father. I'm not really sure, but it seems like Ranma's girlfriend from China has come back for him."

"What!?" Cried Ranma, after he had regained consciousness and got to his feet, "No! No! It's nothing like that! Right Ran…"

"Chan! My name is Ranchan" Ranko finished for her brother and nodded, "Yeah I know it's weird, but this is actually the first time Shampoo has ever Ranma in his male form."

Akane 'humph' while crossing her arm over her chest, "Still! The two of them seem to get along very intimately!"

Ranma turned to the angry tomboy, "Now wait just a damn second! How can you think of me like that!?" With that Shampoo hugs Ranma again.

"You have to admit brother that it's kind of hard to think of something else."

"Yep." Ryoga agreed.

Akane walks away. "From now on our engagement is off!" She shouts angrily as she stomps down the hallway, her pounding feet could be heard a mile away.

Soun walks towards Ranma and taps him on the shoulder, "Alright son, I WANT AN EXPLANATION!!!!"

Ranma took a step back from the overreacting elder Tendo, "But... but I don't understand either!" Out of nowhere, Shampoo pulls out a little book.

Soun takes the book, "Huh? Let's see, 'Laws of the Amazons'." He opens the book and flips through the pages.

Ranma eyes Soun hopefully, "So? What does it say?"

Soun looks up from the book with tears in his eyes, "How should I know, you idiot!? I can't read Chinese!"

Ranma puts up his hands in defense, "Alright! You don't have to scream at me!"

Ryoga rolls his eyes, "Oh for crying out loud, gimme that book!" He takes the book from Soun and starts flipping through the pages, when he finds what he's looking for he starts to read. Ranko, who was sitting next to him, also begins to read, "Now let's see. In any events that an Amazon is defeated in combat: If her opponent is a woman, then the Amazon has to give her the kiss of death. A promise to track down to the ends of the Earth and kill her."

Ranko continued, "However if the opponent is a man, then she gives him the kiss of marriage and marry him." Ranma and the rest face-faulted, "Well that explains it."

"You don't fool me Ryoga, neither do you Ranko!" Ranma spoke, "I know damn well that you two CAN'T read Chinese!"

"Actually I can." Ryoga said catching Ranma and everybody by surprise, even Shampoo, "When you've traveled around the world like I have, you tend to pick up on the different languages. I can both read and speak Chinese, and besides," Ryoga sets the book on the table for everybody to see, "It's written in Chinese on the even pages and Japanese on the odd pages."

"Oh..." Was Ranma's only response while Shampoo snuggles up to Ranma, his mind completely blank.

"Hey Shampoo, isn't that 'Ranko' heading over the wall?" Ranko called out.

Shampoo's expression turned homicidal as she pulled out a deadly-looking sword out of nowhere and runs out of the house, "Ranko! I kill!" She shouts while disappearing over the surrounding wall.

"Oh man…" Ranma managed to say after finding his voice.

"So everything was true then." Kasumi gasped when she read the guide book for herself, then she turned to Ryoga, "Ryoga-kun? What did Shampoo say to Ranma when she kissed him?"

"She said 'I love you.' In Chinese." He answered bluntly, causing Ranma, Genma and Soun to flinch.

--------

Outside the dojo, Akane was dressed in her yellow training gis angrily kicking a helpless little Ranma-like dummy, "Ranma you're a big stupid jerk! Jerk! Jerk! JERK!!" With a final kick, she splits the dummy in two. After a moment her scowl softens so she walks up to the fallen dummy, and picks it up. 'Why the hell do I even care!? The engagement was set up by our parents! It's not like we were in love or anything... but still... if Ranma was just a little nicer and more considerate then maybe... I... I don't know.'

"Akane?"

The youngest Tendo turned around to find her friend Ranko standing behind her, "Oh hi Ranko. I was just practicing my martial arts."

"Really?" She notices the dummy, as well as its unique design, "Do all of your 'training dummies' look like my brother? Or is that the only one?"

Akane dropped the broken dummy, "I just hate it when Ranma just stands there and let's a complete stranger hang all over him and he doesn't even do anything to stop her!"

"Sounds to me like your jealous Akane."

"Me?! Jealous of that pervert?! Never!"

Ranko glared at her best friend, "Akane I would really appreciate it if you would stop calling my brother a pervert, especially when it's not his fault that he didn't know about the stupid Amazon laws. I mean, yes I was angry at him because he used my name while in his cursed form and that he does things without even thinking but that's the way he is and I forgive him for that, plus I know that in time he'll grow out of it like all boys will."

Akane looked astonishingly at her friend, "Ranko how can you be so forgiving even when he involved you into this mess, and it's because of him that Shampoo wants to kill you!"

"Akane he's my brother, I love him with all of my heart even when he does something really stupid." Ranko paused and sighed, "Look Akane, I know Ranma can be a jerk and that he says somethings that can be really hurtful, but you know he doesn't really mean it. He just doesn't know how to express his feelings, I mean think about Akane, besides me Ranma hasn't really been around girls that much and our dad is trying to raise Ranma as a man among men."

"A man among men?" Akane asked curiously.

Ranko shook her head, "It's a stupid promise he made to our mom before we left for China. That was also the same day I first met Ryoga-kun." She smiled. "Look Akane all I'm trying to say is give my brother another chance, because I seriously doubt he really wants another fiancé."

Akane stood silent for a while before she nodded, "Okay Ranko. I'll give him another chance."

The red-haired pigtailed Saotome smiled, "Thank you Akane." Both she and Akane walked back into the house

--------

Elsewhere Ranma was sitting on top of the Tendo roof, watching the sunset while thinking about his situation, 'She's been trying to kill me cause she thinks I'm Ranko when I'm a girl so I've never really noticed but… Shampoo really is cute when she's not trying to kill me or Ranko. Now if only Akane were that affectionate, she might just be…'

"You know you can't let this go on Ranma."

Ranma sat up and found the former Lost-boy standing right next to him, "Ryoga, what're you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

The young Saotome heir frowned and sighed, "Nothing, I just needed to think that's all."

"About your engagement with Akane and this whole 'Amazon marriage law' with Shampoo?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know that?"

Ryoga shrugged, "Well probably because I'd be doing the exact same thing if I was in your position Ranma."

The Saotome heir leaned back on the roof while the bandannaed boy sat down next to his friend, "You know I never asked for a fiancé and I never asked for any of this."

"I know that Ranma."

Ranma turned to the boy next to him, "You know, it's time like this that I really envy you Ryoga."

The human disguised angel looked down at the troubled young man, "Why?"

"Because you don't have to deal with things like arranged marriages to uncute tomboys or crazy girls who either want to kill you or marry you, or an idiot father who won't even see your own mom when she shows up to visit cause she'll make you commit suicide if you're not a man." Ranma spoke out, feeling a little better to actually tell someone his problems. He knew that he could trust Ryoga, the former Lost-boy had proven to him that he was his best and only true friend.

'If only you knew the truth about me Ranma.' The young angel thought after hearing Ranma's thoughts, "Yeah but my parents are lost all the time, so I hardly get to see them." Ryoga pointed out, "And you know, maybe if you were a little nicer to Akane then maybe she wouldn't hit you as much as she does and she wouldn't be so mad at you all the time."

"Hey I 'am' nice to her! It's not my fault that she's so damn sensitive about everything, not to mention a klutz and can't even take a joke."

"Calling her an 'uncute tomboy', a 'klutz', and making fun of her cooking is not exactly what I call being 'nice' Ranma. I bet it bothers you just the same when she calls you a pervert, doesn't it?"

"I… well it…uhh…"

"I thought so." Ryoga ran his fingers through his thick black bangs, "Look I don't know what kind of training that your father is teaching you Ranma, but I feel that I should tell you that a man who's afraid to admit how he feels to the one he loves, is no better than a spineless coward who always runs away from his problems rather than facing them."

Ranma was both confused and offended by that statement, his pride wanted to yell at Ryoga and say, 'What do you know about being a man?' or 'I'm not afraid of anything fang-boy!' but then he understood what his friend was saying. He knew that Ryoga was right, if he kept hiding and running away from his problems then he'd be no better than his idiot father. In this case with Shampoo, if this keeps going on then Ranko will be the one to pay and Akane will…

Coming to a decision the male pigtailed Saotome stood up with a serious look in his eyes, "Ryoga, tell Ranko and the others to meet me in the dojo in ten minutes."

Ryoga was confused but he knew what Ranma was up too, "You got buddy."

--------

That night the Tendo's, Genma, Ranko, and Ryoga all waited inside the Dojo for Ranma, all of them wanted to know what the pigtailed boy wanted. Moments later Ranma entered the dojo with Shampoo right behind him.

"Nihao." The Amazon says with a small salute.

"What is the meaning of this Boy!?" Genma shouted.

Ranko hides behind Ryoga, "Brother what're you doing, are you crazy?!"

Akane grabs him by the pigtail, "What's she doing here Ranma?"

Shampoo notices that and glares angrily at Akane, "Keep hands off Shampoo's husband, violent-girl!" The purple haired girl runs towards Akane, aiming her index finger to Akane's head, but Ranma jumps in front of her just in time to stop her.

"Stop it Shampoo!"

Shampoo smiles and hugs Ranma, "Woa ai ni."

Before Akane could hit Ranma with her fist, Ranma pushes Shampoo away, "I said stop it Shampoo and I mean it. You have to leave Akane alone."

Shampoo frowned at the boy she had claimed as her husband, "She in Shampoo's way. I kill. Then Shampoo kill Ranko when Shampoo find her."

"That's it. This has to end right now." Ranma looks at Ryoga and his sister behind him, he picks up a bucket of water from the dojo floor, "Ranko, come here for a second."

"What?!" Both she and Ryoga shouted.

"Trust me." Ranko slowly steps out from behind Ryoga, immediately catching Shampoo's attention.

"Ranko! I kill!" Shampoo charges towards Ranko. Instinctively Ryoga wraps his arms around her and steps in front of her to take the full blunt of Shampoo's attack, when Ranma stopped her.

"Stop it Shampoo, it's time you knew the truth. You see Ranko didn't defeat you..." Ranma makes a gesture to Ranko to step closer, she nods and does so. Standing next to his sister, Ranma lifts the bucket and empties it on his head, making Shampoo see double Ranko's, "You see now Shampoo? Ranko never fought you, it was me the whole time. So I can't let you kill my sister or hurt Akane. So if you want to kill someone than kill me, but leave Ranko and Akane alone."

"Ranma... you." Shampoo looked closely at the two girls and sees that Ranma-chan has blues eyes and Ranko has green eyes, and the girl who defeated her had blue eyes. She remains quiet for a minute, then burst out in anger, "Ranma! I kill!"

Ranma-chan turns her head away, waiting for Shampoo's blow, but it never came. When she opened her eyes and turning her head, she sees Shampoo crying.

"I can't... bie liao." Shampoo runs out of the Dojo, still crying.

"Shampoo..." Ranma-chan said softly, she couldn't help be feel sorry for the young Amazon girl.

"Well done Ranma! Way to stand up for Akane to that Amazon!" Genma shouted happily.

"He admits that he loves Akane!" Cried Soun, "Saotome let's plan their wedding at the end of this week!"

"Agreed Tendo!" Both fathers began laughing and crying, unaware of the two angry females behind them.

'THWACK'

"WILL YOU TWO CUT THAT OUT ALREADY!?" They shouted before going back into the house with the other Tendo sisters behind them, leaving their unconscious fathers in the Dojo with Ranko and Ryoga.

Ranko turns to Ryoga. "What did Shampoo say, Ryoga-kun?"

Ryoga stared after Shampoo even though she's gone, "She said... 'We'll never meet again'.

"You know even though she tried to kill me, I kinda feel sorry for her?"

Ryoga nods, "I know, I do too."

Ranko gently grabs hold of Ryoga's arm, "C'mon Ryo-kun let's go to bed." Ryoga couldn't help but smile, he grasped Ranko's small soft hands and together they walked into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Angels will fall

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**Part 16**

It was another beautiful day in Nerima, it was so peaceful that the four teens decided to spend the day at the skating rink for a day of ice skating. Well Akane and Ranko were ice-skating in the ice skating rink Ranma was sitting at one of the waiting table with his arms folded over his chest while Ryoga was no where in sight.

Akane flipped her ponytail over her shoulder when she skated to a halt, "I still don't understand why Ranma didn't want to skate." She asked Ranko when she came up to her.

Ranko giggled, "My brother doesn't know how to skate. He never cared to learn."

"Oh." Was Akane's only answer, "Well what about Ryoga? Does he know how to skate?"

Ranko shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't ask." In truth she didn't know what her beloved guardian angel was capable of. The Rhythmic Gymnastics, reading and speaking different languages, it all took her surprise. She had to wonder though if there was anything that her angel couldn't do.

Akane searched the rink and the tables for the bandanna boy but, didn't see him, "Hey speaking of Ryoga, where is he anyway?"

"He's over there by the entrance. I asked him a minute ago if he wouldn't mind getting drinks for us." She pointed to where Ryoga was standing, he waved to them, "Let's go take a break, okay Akane?"

"Okay."

They skated toward the entrance where Ryoga was waiting for them. He felt bad that he couldn't skate with Ranko, for personal reasons, but watching her skate across the ice was good enough for him. She looked so graceful he couldn't help but be mesmerized by her grace and beauty. He felt a sudden tug on his shirt, he looked down to see a little six year old looking boy looking up at him.

"Hey mister?" The small boy asked innocently before whipping out a toy squirt gun and squirted Ryoga right in the face, turning him into his girl-form. Before the boy noticed the change, he ran off laughing.

"Hey!" Ryoga-chan shouted after the kid.

Ranma had watched from the side table he was sitting at and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, "Humph, little brats."

Ryoga-chan wipes her face with her shirt sleeve then hears Ranko's voice calling, for she witnessed that little scene as well, and was skating to her.

"Charlotte! Charlotte, come back with Azusa!"

"Ruff ruff!"

"What the hell?" Ryoga-chan asked aloud. She looks to where the voice had come from and sees a girl wearing a frilly pink skating outfit chasing after a two-toned black and white dog. "Checkers?"

The dog called 'Checkers' looked in Ryoga's direction and hurried towards her. Ryoga kneels down to comfort the panicked dog while the dog tries to press its body to the blonde bandanna girl.

"Checkers, what're you doing here and in your condition girl? You're supposed to be home resting."

Akane and Ranko reached the entrance where Ryoga and the dog were. Akane was confused, wondering what a dog was doing in a skating rink while Ranko kneeled beside Ryoga-chan, stroking the two-toned dog's head, "Ryoga what's your dog doing here?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering that myself."

The girl that was chasing the dog stops in front of the three girls, a disapproving scowl on her face, "What are you doing to Azusa's little Charlotte?"

Ryoga-chan looked up at her, "Charlotte? This is Checkers!"

"And Checkers belongs to Ryo-chan." Ranko spoke out.

Azusa grabbed the dog's collar and roughly pulled her away from Ryoga-chan, "No! This is Charlotte! And it's MINE!"

"Hey, don't do that to Checkers!" Ranko stood up, "And she's a 'girl' dog!" She tries to reach for Checkers collar but Azusa wouldn't let her.

A tall handsome brown-haired boy comes from behind Azusa, grabs the dog's collar from the Azusa's hands, and leads her to Ranko and Ryoga-chan, "Is this dog yours?"

Ryoga-chan nods, "Uh yes... thank you..." Checkers goes over to Ryoga-chan, hiding behind her master and her friends.

The young man bowed his head to the girls, "Please excuse my partner's behavior. She has a hobby of collecting things. When she sees something cute, she gives it some ridiculous name on the spot and takes it home with her. She's been like this for as long as I've known her."

Azusa eyes start to water, "That's MY Charlotte! Give it back! Give it back! Give

it BACK!" She starts hitting the boy that took Checkers from her with a hammer, over and over and over each time she says, 'Give it back'.

While this is going on Ranko leans over to Ryoga-chan and whispers, "Ryo-kun, why don't you go change back into a guy. I'll keep an eye on Checkers for you."

Ryoga-chan nodded, "Okay Ran-chan." She scratches her pet behind the ears before heading to the restrooms again.

By now the young man was getting very annoyed, "Could you STOP doing that you idiot!!"

Azusa begins to pout then she turns to Ranko with an angry glare, she looks around for Ryoga-chan but couldn't find her, "Hey where's the other girl?"

"Uh… she went to the restroom." Akane answered.

Azusa shrugged, "Oh well then. You!" She pointed to Ranko, "I challenge you to a duel!

"Huh? You practice martial arts?" Ranko asked.

Azusa scoffs, "Of course not! I'm talking about a skating match! If I win, I get to keep Charlotte!"

"Her name's Checkers!" Ranko corrected.

Akane snapped her fingers, "AH! Now I remember who they are... they're the champion couple of the ice-skating team of Kolkhoz High School! They call themselves the Golden Pair cause they've never been beaten in any skating match."

The boy smiles, holding up a pair of ice skates, "That's correct. I'm Mikado Sanzenin."

Azusa also holds up a pair of her own ice skates, "My name is Azusa Shiratori."

Ranko wasn't the least bit impressed, "I don't care who they are or what they're called! I accept your challenge!"

Azusa tee-heed at Ranko's bold move, "The match with be in one week from today, the event is pair skating. So you better find yourself a male partner to skate with or else you automatically forfeit the match and widdle Charlotte bewongs to me." She says in a child-like voice.

"I already have a partner and we 'never' forfeit anything." Before she could even walk away, Mikado places his hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. "Now what do you want!?"

Mikado just smiled, "You never thanked me for returning your little pet." He places both hands on her face, "A good deed deserves to be rewarded." He leans towards her and kisses her right on the lips, completely catching Ranko off guard.

A dead silence filled the entire room. Finally when the kiss ended Ranko stared up at Mikado as her body shook in anger, "How… DARE YOU!!" She shouted, she punched him as hard as she could in the face and walked past him with checkers right behind her.

At the front of the men's room, Ranma and Ryoga had witnessed the whole thing. Ranma looked over at Ryoga, his face showed signs of utter shock at first then it turned into an enraged scowl and he started growling. Ranma looked down and saw that Ryoga's fists were shaking uncontrollably. A bright red aura surrounded the human disguised angel. Normally angels would forgive human for certain actions, but not this angel. Ryoga was beyond pissed off. After he had changed back into his male body, he came out just in time to witness Mikado gently grab the sides of Ranko's face and before she had time to react, he kissed her. Rage built up inside of the Angel of War, begging to be released. Oh he was gonna make that mortal pay for kissing his human.

"Uh oh." Ranma said, backing away from his enraged friend.

//Ryoga!// The voice of the Arch Angel Michael entered his mind.

//Stay out of this Michael! I'm gonna kill that bastard for kissing my Ranko-chan.//

//No you're not! Killing a human in cold blood for your own gain is against the rules, you know that!// He tried to reason with the young angel he called little brother//Listen to me Ryoga, I know that you're angry but killing him will only cause more trouble for you and everyone else. Don't you understand?! You'll be thrown out of Heaven and thrown straight into Hell because killing is a mortal sin and if you commit a mortal sin either as a human or an angel than you'll burn. Is that what you want? To be sent to Hell and crush Ranko's heart and love for you like that?//

Ryoga's eyes widen to what his boss had just told him, despite his anger he didn't to cause any trouble for him and especially to his beloved human//You… you're right… I'm sorry Michael.//

//You're forgiven little brother.// He said in relief.

//Can I still beat him up for kissing my girlfriend?//

//Well, normally I would advise against it, but in this case however as long as you don't kill him… then yes.//

//Thank you.//

Back at the rink Mikado skated with his partner while rubbing the spot where Ranko hit him, "What a nice girl. She was so happy with my kiss that she couldn't say anything. Ahh she is indeed a soul of pure innocence."

"Actually I think she hated it." Azusa said bluntly.

CLUNK! CLUNK!

Everyone in the rink and outside turned around when they heard the ice cracking, and they all saw Ryoga ramming the edges of his shoes into the ice.

"MIKADO SANZENIN!" Ryoga shouted, "HOW DARE YOU KISS RANKO-CHAN!"

Ranko was speechless, for she had never seen Ryoga this angry before, "Ryoga-kun..."

Mikado looked at him amusingly, "I'm sorry, who the hell are you?"

Ryoga lifted his head, his eyes burned with malice, "I'M PISSED OFF!!!" He drove his fist into the ice causing it to crack towards Mikado, but it stops just inches away from the skating champion.

Mikado looked in amazement at the damage done to the rink then at the one who did it, his handsome face held an angry scowl, "I don't know who you are or why you're so angry... but you'll pay for what you did to this skating rink. Prepare to face the wrath of the figure-skating-martial-arts champion!"

//Martial arts?// Ranko thought//The skating match is with martial arts?// She starts to smile//If it's got Martial arts in it then Ryoga and I are sure to win.//

Ryoga balled his hands into tight fists, making his knuckle crack loudly, "When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you never laid eyes on me or Ranko-chan!" He said dangerously.

//Wow... I've never seen Ryoga this angry before.// Ranma thought.

"Wow Ryoga's looks angry." Akane stated. Both Ranma and Ranko looked at her like she had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

"He's not angry. He's pissed off." Ranko looked at her boyfriend with concern//Ryoga-kun...//

--------

**Part 17**

Mikado and Ryoga faced each other on opposite sides of the rink, Azusa watched from the side while Ranko, Ranma, and Akane from one of the tables surrounding the rink. Without hesitation Ryoga jumped towards Mikado and landed on the ice fist first, Mikado simply dodged the attack by skating to one side. The force of Ryoga's fist impacted on the ice created a basketball-sized hole in it. Pulling his fist from the hole in the ice the disguised angel charged Mikado again, this time with a powerful kick but Mikado grabbed his leg as he passed by and slammed him into the icy floor.

Mikado scoffed at the fallen Hibiki boy, "Humph... what a fool."

Akane winced, "Ooh, that looked like it hurt."

Ranma glanced at his fiancé, not looking the least bit worried, "Don't worry Akane, he can take more than that."

And Ranma was right, not a second later Ryoga stood up and threw another punch at Mikado and again he dodged but just barely. Now a bright red aura surrounded his body, the aura burned brightly around him that it started to melt the ice surrounding his feet.

Mikado was thunderstruck, "What?! But how...?"

Mikado just barely dodged again, Ryoga's punch missed him by an inch. However Ryoga's momentum was too strong and he continued his attacks without showing signs of tiring or slowing down. Sometimes he would get slammed on the ice by Mikado or other times when the skating champion managed to dodge his attacks he would slide on the ice and resume his attack without slipping. It was as though he was gliding over the ice. When Mikado would slam Ryoga into the ice it caused Mikado more pain than it did Ryoga, the Hibiki boy was like a living inferno. Every time Mikado touched him, it felt as if he was sticking his hand in a flame of fire.

Ryoga skidded to a halt on the ice, he stood up and crackled his neck, "I'm not done yet!" He charged toward Mikado with another attack. Mikado dodged the attack but not without receiving a large tear on the front of his shirt.

"Wow... now that's what I call endurance." Said Akane.

"Don't give up Ryoga-kun! You can beat him!" Ranko cheered.

Mikado looked down at his damaged shirt, "I see that you have more endurance than any human being I've seen... no matter. I'll defeat you with my most powerful technique... DANCE OF DEATH!!"

As Ryoga approached, Mikado begins to spin around faster and faster. The suction of the attack caught Ryoga and drew him into the spinning whirlwind, where Mikado began punching and kicking him over and over and over.

Azusa smirked, "Ha! Mikado has him. Nobody has ever survived the Dance of Death."

Akane turns to her fiery-haired friend, "Ranko! Aren't you going to help Ryoga?"

Ranko shook her head, "He doesn't need my help."

"Huh?"

"Ryoga-kun's a lot tougher than he looks plus he's the strongest Martial Artist that I know. He won't let something like a whirl wind beat him." She said in full confidence about her dearly loved angel//305... 306... 307... 308... 309... 310...//

Mikado continued to spin with Ryoga in tow, then suddenly Ryoga flew up and away from Mikado, slamming into the concrete wall surrounding the rink. He slumped onto the ice as Mikado stopped spinning, standing perfectly still.

Ranko entered the rink and skated toward her guardian angel, "Ryoga-kun! Are you okay?"

Ryoga moaned softly, shaking his head he opened his eyes, "That hurt."

Ranko smiled, feeling relieved that Ryoga was okay, "Here, let me help." She picked Ryoga up by the arm, and they made their way towards the exit of the rink.

"That'll... teach him... to kiss... my... girlfriend..."

The fact that Ryoga was still conscious and walking surprised everybody. Azusa smirked smugly, "Looks like Mikado wins."

"Nope, Ryoga-kun won." She says, not even looking at Azusa.

"Huh?" Azusa skated towards Mikado, she noticed that he was standing, but was unconscious. "Ha! Let's make some doodles." She begins to draw on Mikado's face with a permanent marker along with everyone else in the rink.

--------

Later that night in the Tendo Dojo, Ranko was helping Ryoga put on some band-aids, from all the crashes on the ice that he suffered from the fight with Mikado. Ranma sat cross-legged next his friend with Checkers head in his lap.

"You really impressed me today Ryoga." Ranma said petting the dogs head, "You hit that guy over 408 times and you beat him."

"Is that how many times I hit him? I could've sworn I hit him more than that." He joked, "Serves him right though because nobody kisses my woman but me and if he tries that again he'll regret it."

"But if I hadn't let my guard down he wouldn't have kissed me in the first place and you wouldn't have had to fight him Ryoga-kun." Ranko looked down shamefully.

Ryoga gently lifted her chin, "Ran-chan it wasn't your fault that he kissed you. I'm the one who's supposed to protect you from perverts like him." The young pigtailed girl smiled.

"You don't have to protect me all the time Ryo-kun, I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I know, but I do it because I want to and because I love you." He whispered softly, making the young redhead blush. Not for what he said, but the way he said it.

"Just so you know Ryoga, compared to you he really, really sucks at kissing." She giggled before pulling Ryoga into a hot passionate kiss.

//Oh brother, get a room for crying out loud!// Ranma grimaced. When the couple finally broke apart, he cleared his throat, "Hey Ryoga, I think your dog here's expecting." Ranma pointed out.

"Yeah I had a feeling."

"Oh Checkers you're gonna be a mother!" Ranko crawls over to expecting mother, gently rubbing the dog's swollen belly, "How long before her puppies are born?"

"Two weeks."

"So Ryoga, I hope you're prepared for the fight next week. From what Akane says those two are the best skating couple in town." Ranma spoke out. Ryoga was taken back by that remark and began to fidget.

"Actually Ranma… the truth is… Icantskate." Hr mumbled out the last part.

"What? Say that again Ryoga."

"I said… I… can't… skate." He said forcibly, "I've never skated even once before in my life."

The dojo grew very quiet, finally Ranko said, "Brother... could you take Checkers and leave us alone for a minute?" Ranma nodded and left with Ryoga's dog following behind him, "You can't skate?"

"Nope."

"Ryo-kun, why didn't you tell me that you didn't know how to skate?"

"I'm sorry Ranko-chan... it's just that ... I was too embarrassed to tell you that I didn't know how to skate. I never thought that I needed to learn how to skate since all my life I've never had a situation where I needed to."

"So then how did you keep yourself from slipping on the ice?"

"Well that's the thing…" He looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening in on their conversation, "My feet weren't really touching the ice the whole time, I was slightly hovering over it." He admitted.

Ranko thought for a moment, then she smiled, "Well then I guess I'll have to teach how to ice skate Ryo-kun." Ryoga looked at her blankly, "Well think about it, if I can learn Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics in less than a week, than I'm sure you can learn how to skate before the match."

"And how do you propose to teach me Ran-chan?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer to the question.

"I guess you could go as 'Ryo-chan' if you want too. That way no one will know that it's you. What do you think?"

"Well… I guess so, of course you know that after this is over I'm never gonna hear the end of it from Michael and the others, right?" Ranko just laughed with Ryoga joining her. Finally the pair got up and went into the house for some shut eye. For tomorrow, training begins.

--------

Meanwhile back at the rink, Mikado had regained consciousness and had become aware that he was covered in doodles, "This won't end like this Ryoga Hibiki! We'll fight again at the skating match and there you'll pay for this humiliation!" He vowed before laughing himself silly.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Angels will fall

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I'm just borrowing them.

// Means thinking

'' Means speaking telepathically

* * *

**Part 18**

Ranko and Ryoga had spent the entire week at the rink practicing and training. With Ryoga in his girl-form it made the training look less embarrassing and she'd managed to skate around the rink without falling. Of course that didn't stop Mikado from trying to kiss Ryoga-chan the moment he saw her skating with Ranko. When Mikado started bragging about how pathetic 'Ryoga' was, she sent him flying out of the rink and into the cement wall, knocking him out cold. The full week has passed and it's now the day of the pair skating match at Kolkhoz High, on the sign in front of the school it reads, 'Skating contest today: Furinkan High vs. Kolkhoz High, The Charlotte cup.' Akane and Ranma are walking towards the school as they read the sign.

"The Charlotte cup? Wasn't that the stupid name that Azusa gave Ryoga's dog?" Ranma wondered.

"I think so." She nodded, "Now that you mention it did Ryoga learn how to skate?"

"I hope so. Ranko's been going to the ice skating rink everyday after school to train him. If anything, hopefully he can at least stand up on the ice."

Akane gave her fiancé a questionable look, "You don't have that much confidence in Ryoga, do you?"

"I didn't say that I didn't. I just don't know if he got enough practice on his skating." He scratched the top of his head, "But my sister says he can do it and I believe her."

Akane nodded then after a minute she started giggling, "You know if things keep working up between him and your sister, Ryoga will be your new brother-in-law."

"Wouldn't bother me, I'd rather have Ryoga as a brother-in-law than any of those other morons that Pops picked for Ranko." He muttered under his breath.

"NEVER!" Kuno cried, appearing out of nowhere behind Ranma and Akane, "I shall never allow that wretched spawn of Hell, Ryoga Hibiki, wed the heavenly fiery-haired goddess Ranko Saotome! Not while I, Tatewaki Kuno the almighty blue thunder of Furinkan High, still live!"

"Kuno what in the hell are you doing here?" Ranma asked when he recovered from his shock.

"I am here to participate in the skating match with my beautiful fiery-haired pigtailed angel Ranko Saotome." He held up a very expensive looking pair of ice skates, "Rumor has it that the vile cur Ryoga Hibiki was nowhere to be found during the whole week leading to the match. No doubt the spineless coward was too ashamed about his loss against the Golden Pair to participate and fled." He said taunted smugly.

---------

Up above in the clouds of Heaven, the Arch Angel Michael, the Angel of Death Loki, and the Herald Angel Gabriel watched the whole scene that was taking place. Each of them grimacing at the long-winded, samurai wanna-be, idiotic kendoist.

"Why that stupid, ignorant little…" Loki growled angrily.

Gabriel placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Enhance your calm Loki."

"I just can't stand it when he bad mouths our little brother Ryoga like that, and thinks that he's a Godsend like us!" The other head angels nodded. "Someone needs to teach him a lesson and show him what happens when he bad mouths one of our own."

"You know we can't do that Loki, it goes against everything we stand for." Michael enforced, "That human is beyond our help at any point."

"What do you mean Gabriel?" Loki asked.

"He and that psychotic sister of his are one of the many reasons why other the angels refuse to be their guardians. Everytime we try to assign a guardian to one of those two to guide them in the right direction, nothing seems to work." Gabriel spoke.

Michael nodded in agreement, "Both of them suffer from a delusional mental illness. Meaning that both of them view the world through their eyes only, which doesn't add up to the reality as to the rest of the world?" The Arch Angel said, "The only thing we can hope for is that they both realize the truth and seek help before it's too late, or neither of them will ever enter the gates of Saint Peter."

---------

Back down on Earth, a sweat drop appeared on both Ranma's and Akane's brow//Geez Kuno's a brainless idiot.// Ranma thought, "Actually Kuno Ryoga beat Mikado in their last fight. He knocked him unconscious on the ice."

Kuno looked unimpressed, "Hmm, no doubt the vile demon had used his dark sorcery to win just like when he faces the great Blue Thunder, but fear not for I, Tatewaki Kuno the mighty Blue Thunder, have come to aid the lovely Ranko Saotome and together we shall triumph over this so-called Golden pair!" He starts to laugh like a maniac then he felt someone tap him on the back.

"Hey Kuno."

"Hmm?"

KA-POW!!

Kuno was sent rocketing into the air by a powerful punch in the face. Ranma and Akane turn around to find Ranko with her fist in the air and Ryoga standing next to her, looking up in the sky.

"Nice distance Ran-chan." Ryoga commented, "Remind me never to piss you off okay."

Ranko lowered her fist, she smiled at her boyfriend, "Well I wasn't gonna just stand here and let that jerk talk about you like that." She hugged his arm, "Nobody badmouths my man." Ryoga blushed, "And besides, you couldn't piss me off even if you tried Ryo-kun."

Akane cleared her throat, "So are you guys ready for the match?"

"Yep, Ryoga-kun and I have been training really hard all this week."

"So does that mean that Ryoga can skate now?" Ranma asked curiously, Ryoga and his sister just smiled.

"You'll just have to find out when the match starts Ranma."

--------

Later inside Kolkhoz High schools boys changing room. Ryoga walks in with his skating costume and finds Mikado already there, fully dressed and combing his hair.

"So, you showed up Ryoga Hibiki." He says with a sly smile.

"Hello, sexual perverted maniac." Ryoga responded flatly.

"It's Mikado Sanzenin."

"Whatever. I see that you managed to make a full recovery from our last encounter. I also heard that some blonde-haired girl sent you flying out of the rink because you tried to kiss her."

Mikado simply tossed his head, "Humph, I don't know what you're talking about. As for our last encounter I was just overconfident that day, but when it comes to official tournaments, my partner and I are unbeatable. That's why we're called the undefeated Golden Pair."

"Whatever. I've seen people who make that same statement are usually the ones who end up defeated in the end."

"Is that so? Then you better watch out Ryoga Hibiki, because today I shall fulfill my double revenge against you."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow, "Double revenge?"

"Yes, not only will I beat you to a pulp in this match, but I will also kiss your girlfriend again for the world to see, just to humiliate you!"

Before Mikado could blink, Ryoga grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground, "And what makes you think that I'll even let you get close to Ranko-chan? And by the way, you've got a smug of lipstick on your face." He opens the door and throws the arrogant skating champion out. "Damn that guy's annoying."

Meanwhile in the girls changing room, Ranko was putting on her skating costume when suddenly…

"Ah-choo!" She rubs her nose, "Someone must be talking about me."

--------

The bleachers were filled with students and fan club members, both from Furinkan and Kolkhoz school. Ranma and Akane sat in the bleacher with their classmates.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we will see the Golden Pair of Kolkhoz fight against the team from Furinkan for the Charlotte cup." The announcer spoke over the microphone, "Now let's begin. Introducing Kolkhoz High's undefeated champions, Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori!"

The crowd roared with cheer as the Golden Pair made their grand entrance into the rink, most of the cheers came from the female and male fan clubs of the two teenagers. Each chanting their names as they made the way across the ice.

"Oh brother." Ranma shook his head, "What a bunch of showoffs."

Akane spotted the other couple on the other side of the rink, "Look, there's Ranko and Ryoga." She pointed.

Ryoga and Ranko stood at the far end of the rink dressed in their skating costumes. Ranko wore a breath-taking blue skating costume with silver-white doves on the front and back. A single white rose was endowed in her hair. Ryoga's wore a hunter green colored outfit with a dragon design on the back witched came over his right shoulder to the front. His trademark bandanna was replaced with a matching headband.

"Now introducing the challengers from Furinkan High, Ryoga Hibiki and Ranko Saotome!" The announcer shouted.

"Alright Ranko-chan, let's make an entrance nobody has ever seen before!"

"Are you sure you can pull this off Ryoga-kun?"

"Honestly, no."

Ryoga skates inside the rink with Ranko skating beside him, while holding her left hand in his own he quickly lifts the pigtailed girl up so that her waist was even with his face and with a mighty heave he throws her into the air. Ranko sailed out above the rink, continuously performing air summersaults, Ryoga skated towards the spot where he aimed Ranko to land. He skidded to a halt and raised his right hand above his head, palm flat. Ranko stopped spinning as she neared him and held out her left hand. With a slap of hands Ranko's hand landed on top of Ryoga's and for a few seconds she was balanced above his head. Before she could fall, Ryoga quickly spun his hand so that she flipped over. Catching her by the waist with his left arm, Ranko sat on his shoulder. They raised their arms up in salute to the crowd and the audience roared with cheer.

"What an amazing entrance by Furinkan High's challengers! A dazzling display indeed!"

"Nice going Ryo-kun." Ranko whispered after Ryoga sets her down.

"You too, Ran-chan." Ryoga whispered back

Mikado and Azusa watched from the other side of the rink, Mikado simply flipped his hair out of his face, "Hmm, not bad for an amateur."

GONG!

"And now let the match begin!" The announcer shouted, "There are no time limits, the fight will last until one or both of the couples are defeated completely!"

Mikado grabs Azusa's hands and skates towards the young couple, who clasped hands and begin skating toward the Golden Pair.

"Let's go Ryoga-kun! The one that attacks first has the advantage!

"Right!"

As they neared the Golden Pair, Ryoga swung Ranko at Mikado, using her as a human weapon against the other two. Mikado simply tosses Azusa up and ducks under the attack, before Ryoga had time to react Azusa falls from the air and delivers a kick right into his face before jumping into Mikado's waiting arms. Ryoga lets go of Ranko hands before he hits the ice. Ranko landed lightly on the ice before making her way towards her guardian angel, but before she even reaches him Mikado took the opportunity to grab her and dip her. His face just inches from hers.

"You know a girl in a pig-tail is the most beautiful girl of all." He smile down at her, "And I must say Ranko Saotome you look even more beautiful today." He tells her as he lowered his head towards hers, his lips ready to steal their prize.

"AAAAH!" Cries the Announcer, "Mikado is about to use his specialty 'Kiss attack!"

"He better not if he knows what's good for him." Ranma mutters from the corner of his mouth.

Just as Mikado's lips were closing in on their target, when Ranko grabbed the lapels of his jacket, "Keep your perverted hands off of me you jerk!" She shouted as she throws Mikado up and away from her.

Mikado rights himself, spins in mid air, and lands with a stand next to Azusa, "Such a shy little girl and to think that she would refuse my kiss a second time."

"I think she's genuinely repulsed." Azusa said bluntly. With that the two skate towards Ranko and Ryoga.

"Are you okay Ryo-kun?" Ranko asked concerned as she helps Ryoga to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine." He looks up to find the Golden Pair skating towards them. "Here they come again."

"I will kiss her!" Mikado begins spinning around, holding Azusa as he does so.

Ryoga and Ranko start skating towards them until Ryoga lifted the pig-tailed girl over his head, "Ranko-chan! You need to get away from here!"

"Huh?"

Ryoga tosses Ranko up and away from Mikado and Azusa, he quickly ducks under Azusa just as Mikado swung her and punches Mikado in the ribs as he passes by. After clearing from the Golden pair Ryoga catches Ranko on his back, but doesn't have enough time to stop as the wall comes closer.

"The wall! The wall!"

"I see it!"

"STOP!"

"I CAN'T!"

As they are about to hit the wall, Ryoga runs up along the side of the wall and over it, then jumps away, spins around, and lands on his feet. Both of them were breathing nervously, neither one believing what just happened.

"Oh man… that… was close…"

"Ryoga-kun…"

"Yeah… Ranko-chan…"

"Don't… ever… do that again..."

Meanwhile, Mikado was kneeling on the ice, holding his aching ribs from Ryoga's attack. Azusa stands right beside him with a curious look on her face, "Does it hurt? Does it hurt? Does it hurt? Does it hurt?" She asks as she punches him on the side with every 'Does it hurt?'.

"YEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!! AND EVEN MORE IF YOU HIT ME, YOU STUPID WHENCH!" Mikado shouts.

Azusa backs up slightly with her hands infront of her face and a teary pout on her face, "Widdle Azusa was only worried about Mikado."

Mikado rolls his eyes as he stands on feet, he gazes at Ranko and Ryoga, as Ryoga sets Ranko on the ice again, "So, you have managed to hit the great Mikado Sanzenin. But I can assure you that it won't happen again."

Ryoga shoots Mikado a heated glare, "Listen closely, buster! If you pull that crap again with Ranko I'll do more than punch you in the ribs!"

Mikado lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really? And what exactly will you do?"

"I'll smash that pretty-boy face of yours into the ice with my bare hands, that's what! You got that?! Ranko-chan is MY girlfriend! You touch her and I'll kill you! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!!

Ranko blushes, "Ryoga-kun..."

"Heh, heh, heh your girlfriend eh? Then I guess I'll have to do everything in my power to make you two split up." Mikado said with a sly smile.

* * *

**Part 19**

Ryoga's words echoed over and over inside Ranko's head.

_"Ranko-chan is MY girlfriend! You touch her and I'll kill you!"_ She looks at Ryoga and sees the serious expression on his face. She smiles and blushes//Ryoga-kun... in front of everybody.//

Everyone in the audience muttered amongst themselves about what just happened, "Wow Ryoga sounds really mad." Akane says.

"Oh he's not mad Akane, he's pissed." He set his eyes on his sister and best friend//No doubt that Sanzenin guy's gonna do something to try and break them apart. I just hope you know what you're doing Ryoga.//

"A very nice speech, still..." Mikado picks up Azusa and begins skating towards Ranko and Ryoga, "We are not only known as the golden pair, we're also known as the couple breakers!"

Up at bleachers.

"AH! Mikado and Azusa are now using their most dangerous technique! The Couple Cleaver!" The announcer shouts, the audience 'oohed' in response.

Ranma turned to Akane confused, "Couple Cleaver?"

Akane shook her head, "I wonder what he means by that?"

Back down at the rink.

Mikado smiles, "Every couple that we fought, has broken up during every one of our fights! We've broken up 99 couples so far, and this will be our number 100 break-up."

Ryoga growled at the cocky skater, "Don't bet on it you pervert!" He reaches down and gently clasped Ranko's hand, "Let's get them Ranko-chan."

Ranko nods, "Right."

Both Ranko and Ryoga skate towards the charging Golden pair, they jumped and threw a kick at Mikado and Azusa. But their kicks never landed, Mikado tossed Azusa up, grabbed Ryoga by his extended leg, and while Ranko lands away, Azusa falls on Ryoga.

"Hi." She says sweetly.

"Huh? What!?" Was Ryoga's only reply.

Ranko skates towards the two, "HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Ryoga stands up and looks at Ranko, "This is not what it looks like Ranko-chan! I... um... she was... I mean."

Azusa simply smiled up at him, "You're wide open!"

Azusa grabs Ryoga by the legs as she slides between them on her back, forcing Ryoga to fall down on his front. Ranko grabs a hold of his hands and tries to pull him away while Ryoga grabs hold of her hands. At the same time, Mikado grabs a hold of Azusa's ankles, and with a strained grunt he lifts all of them up over his head while at the same time he starts to spin faster and faster.

Everyone in the audience was slack-jawed, "And there you have it! The Couple Cleavers ultimate attack! THE GOOD-BYE WHIRL! No couple has ever survived from this horrifying attack!"

Mikado, holding Azusa, holding Ryoga, holding Ranko, continue spinning around, faster and faster and faster. Ryoga strains to keep his grip on Ranko's hands as the G-force of the attack continues to push her away while at the same time Ranko tries to hold on for dear life.

"Hear me Hibiki, all you have to do is release her, and I'll stop spinning!" Mikado calls out.

"What did you say!?" He shouted looking down at Mikado.

"Ryoga-kun, let me go."

Ryoga gave Ranko a bewildered look, "What?! N... Never!"

All eyes were on the Golden pair and Furinkan couple, "If Ryoga lets go of his partner, he'll be able to save himself at the expenses of her!" The announcer explains.

Akane was astounded, "What!? Those cheaters!"

Ranma didn't like any more than she did, "Come on Ryoga! Come on Sis, I know you can do it!" He shouts out.

Ranko opened her eyes and looked to her beloved angel, she didn't want him to let go but at the same time she didn't want them both to suffer, "Ryoga-kun! Don't worry about me! Just let me go!"

Ryoga shook his head, "Stop saying that Ranko! I'll never let you go!"

Mikado chuckled amusingly, "Heh, heh, heh. The longer you hold on to each other, the harder the impact will be. The couples that suffer my GOOD-BYE WHIRL always end in disaster!"

Ranko tried to pull her hands free, "Don't let him convince you Ryoga-kun! I'll be fine! Just let me go!"

"DAMN IT RANKO! I TOLD YOU TO STOP SAYING THAT! I said I'm not going to let you go, and THAT'S FINAL!"

Ranko stared bewilderedly at her angelic boyfriend, "Ry... Ryoga-kun!"

'I'll never let a scumbag like him hurt you Ranko-chan. You know that, I'd rather cut off my wings and die rather than let that happen.'

'But Ryo-kun…'

Unbeknownst to everyone watching the attack, Azusa's face was turning green from all the spinning, "Maybe you won't let her go, but widdle Azusa's getting dizzy." She let's go of Ryoga's legs, sending them both in a high speed flight towards one of the cement walls.

"Ryoga! Ranko!" Ranma shouts.

As they're flying towards the wall, Ryoga notices that Ranko will hit it first. So without hesitation Ryoga, while still holding on to her wrists, pulls her toward him and quickly twists around with his back facing the approaching wall. His body slams hard into the wall making it crack upon impact with his body, creating a body sized crater. His body cushions Ranko as she lies safely on top of him. Ryoga slides down on the ice, Ranko looks down at their hands, noticing that Ryoga was STILL holding her hand while his left arm was wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Ryoga-kun..."

"Unbelievable!" The announcer shouts, "Ryoga never let go of Ranko or her hand! This is the first time that the GOOD-BYE WHIRL has failed! However, Ryoga has suffered quite a blow from that impact. Will he be able to recover? And even if he regains consciousness will he be able to continue the match?"

"What do you think Ranma?" She looked to him for an answer.

"I don't know. Ryoga has a lot of endurance, but he's never took a hit like that before."

Down at the Rink, Ranko is keeling besides Ryoga, who is unconscious with his eyes closed, "Ryoga-kun! Why didn't you listen to me! I could've landed safely!" But Ryoga does not answer. "Ryoga-kun? Ryoga-kun!"

Mikado smile smugly, "Heh! All the bones in his body must be broken."

Azusa nodded, "No human being could have survived that."

Ranko's eyes begin to get blurry with tears//You... you did it to protect me, because you're my guardian angel. You didn't want me to get hurt.// She shakes her head, "NOOO! Ryoga-kun! Don't do this to me! I know you can take more than that! Please open your eyes!" Ranko breaks into tears and cries on Ryoga's chest.

Ryoga opens his eyes, wincing in pain, "Ranko... could you take your hands off my ribs... it hurts like hell."

"RYOGA-KUN! You're okay!"

"Of course. It'll take more than that to bring me down." Ryoga jumps on his hands, and stands up landing on his feet. Little tears of pain start coming out of Ryoga's eyes//I may be immortal, but I can still feel pain!//

The audience and the announcer were beyond astounded, "This is unbelievable ladies and gentlemen. Not only has the GOOD-BYE WHIRL been foiled but against all odds Ryoga gets back on his feet without signs of injury. This is indeed a show of great endurance from Furinkan Highs challengers!"

Mikado hid his astonishment very well//That's not possible. No human could get right back up after an impact like that!// He put on one of his sly smiles, "So, you've managed to stand up."

The Hibiki angel simply cocked his head to one side, making an audible popping sound, "Of course… I can take more than that. Now... let's continue... the fight..."

"No Ryoga-kun, you're in pain." Ranko spoke, her voice full of worry.

"I'm fine, Ranko-chan." Ranko wasn't convinced, she touched a spot on Ryoga's chest and he falls to his knees on the icy floor. Ryoga gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in pain, "OUCH! Ranko, why'd you do that!?"

Ranko takes Ryoga's hand into hers, he looked up at her and saw the begging look in her eyes, 'Ryoga-kun, please... I don't want you to get hurt because of me. You're hurting because you took the full blow of that attack to protect me. I just don't want you to hurt yourself even further.'

Ryoga gazed at his beloved human. A small genuine smile reached his lips as he gently placed his free hand over hers, 'Ran-chan, it's my duty as your Guardian angel to protect you no matter what. Also I do it because I love you with all of my being and I don't want to see you hurt. You mean everything to me Ranko-chan, I'd rather give up being an angel then see someone like Mikado hurt you like that.' He told her, reaching up to brush a tear from her face.

Ranko gazed up at the boy she loved so much, the look in his beautiful brown eye showed nothing but compassion and love, she gave him a genuine smile back, 'No wonder I love you so much Ryoga-kun.'

Mikado and Azusa skate a few feet from the couple. Ryoga and Ranko look at the two. Mikado smiles down at Ryoga, "If you can't go on then this fight is all ours."

Ryoga turns to Ranko, who just nods her head, he turns to Mikado and glares at the arrogant skater, "Not on your life pal!" He raised his right arm, curling his hand into a tight fist, and drove his arm into the rink beneath him and Ranko.

CRACK!!

The ice began to crack, slowly at first then quicker, the cracks spread until the whole rink broke apart into chunks of ice, floating on water. Ranko and Ryoga desperately dodged the sprays of ice cold water that the breaking chunks of ice caused.

"What the hell?" Ranma spoke out.

"That's right." The announcer said, "Kolkhoz school's skating rink is actually a swimming pool that's been frozen to create the unique rink."

Ranko and Ryoga stood in the middle of the ice floe they were on, holding each other in their arms, "Did you have to destroy the rink Ryoga!?"

"Not like I meant too!" He defended, "I mean, how the hell was I supposed to know that the rink was really a frozen swimming pool?"

Ranko understood that//I don't think anybody knew that little fact.// She thought, "Now what do we do? We can't get wet or else we'll change into our cursed forms infront of everybody here!"

"I've got an idea that might work." He lowers his head down to Ranko's ear and whispers his plan.

"Are you sure that'll work Ryo-kun?"

"If it doesn't then we're in trouble because we've only got one chance to win this fight without getting wet and exposing our secrets. Are you with me Ranko-chan?"

Ranko reaches up and kisses Ryoga on the cheek, "I'm always with you Ryoga-kun." Ryoga smiles down at his human and nods.

Mikado watched the couple from the ice floe that he and Azusa were on while trying to them balanced. He could not believe what he just saw, Ranko had just kissed that bandanna boy and she was hugging him. He glanced at his partner Azusa and sees that she wasn't fairing so well as him. Infact she looked terrified at what was happening. However his thoughts were interrupted when he glanced up and found Ryoga and Ranko flying towards them, hand in hand. Mikado quickly jumps out of the way just as the couple land on the ice flow but he didn't get too far as Ryoga quickly shifted on his left foot and spins on the blades of his skates whilst still holding on to Ranko. He spins her around, using her as a human weapon and Ranko's feet made contact with Mikado's face, the force of Ranko's increased speed kick sent the champion skater soaring out of the rink and into the outside tables, instantly knocking him out cold. Ryoga swings Ranko around once more and tosses her straight upward above his head, the audience gasp in shock. The red-haired Saotome summersaults one time before descending from the air and her bandanna partner catches her in his arms.

"Mikado Sanzenin has been knocked out of the rink and paramedics say that he's been knocked unconscious and won't be able to continue the match!" The announcer shouts, "That means that the Golden Pair has been defeated and victory goes to Ranko Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki from Furinkan High!!" The crowd from Furinkan High roared with cheer at their classmate's victory.

"They did it, they won!" Ranma shouted proudly.

"Way to go Ranko and Ryoga!" Akane cheered.

"Great kick Ran-chan."

Ranko blushed, "Thanks Ryo-kun. Can we get out of this rink now?"

Ryoga quickly shifts his position on the ice floe just as Azusa makes her way to the entrance where Mikado was being carried off on a medical bed, "Hang on Ranko!" Without hesitation he quickly jumps from ice floe to ice floe, using them as stepping stones as he makes his way towards the entrance without getting wet. Once he and Ranko made it out of the rink, he gently sets her down on the ground.

"I think that's enough skating for one day." Says Ranko.

"I'll second that." Ryoga agrees.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Angels will fall

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them

* * *

'They are so beautiful…' A boy sighed as he snapped their picture. Both of them were angels from above, they move with such grace and beauty that's beyond normal, their presence made other lights around other girls appear dim in comparison...

The boy taking the pictures was known as Hikaru Gosunkugi, the shy, quiet, skinny, pale looking boy that often goes unnoticed by everybody in the school. He was the kind of boy that nobody could ever remember his name, the boy that practiced voodoo on his enemies and practiced the black magic. In other words he was the school outcast because he didn't fit in anywhere but even though Gosunkugi walked around with two little voodoo dolls, a hammer and a metal nail, and often wore candles on his head, he was mostly harmless because none of his spells or curses ever worked. Other times he spent most of his time taking pictures of two of Furinkan Highs most beautiful and popular girls, the ones that had captured his heart and the ones he could never have.

He caught a picture of Akane on the balance beam, her long black hair falling in her face as she easily performed a back flip while on the balance beam. He snapped another picture, this time featuring Ranko just as she completed a backwards handspring. When she landed on her feet she tossed her fiery pigtail over her shoulder, small beads of crystal sweat flew from her brow.

'Oh Akane, from the moment I laid eyes one you I fell in love with you. I was content with your beauty, your grace, it made me drawn to you like it had drawn everyone else, but it was your kindness that made my heart soar and from then on I thought you were the most perfect girl in the world.' He thought while snapping another picture of Akane as she leapt across the beam, then he turned to Ranko, 'But then you showed up Ranko Saotome. Both you and Akane are not like any other girls, you two are... angels. Angels that descended from Heaven itself.' He sighed happily then his smile turned into a sour frown, "Then those two scoundrels Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki showed up out of no where and ruin everything, first Saotome announces that he's engaged himself to Akane and then Hibiki just shows up one day and says he's Ranko's boyfriend... that no good jerks, I hate them, I hate them, I hate..."

"Hey, whatcha doing?" A voice broke his thoughts. A voice that belonged to the he hated the most. Gosunkugi turned around to see Ranma Saotome standing behind him along with several other boys from his class, all of them were dressed in the boy's gym uniform.

"No- nothing..." Gosunkugi stuttered hiding his camera behind his back.

"Ah, he's probably taking pictures of Akane again," Daisuke remarked.

"Or Ranko, I heard that he has a crush on her now." Hiroshi added.

"Who doesn't?" Daisuke asked, "Just be sure not to let her boyfriend find out that your taking her picture without him knowing it." He advised to Gosunkugi.

"Without 'who' finding out?" A voice came from behind them. They all turned to see Ryoga standing behind them, like the others he was dressed in a boy's gym uniform, "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing, just caught Gosunkugi taking pictures of Akane again." Hiroshi answered being careful not to mention that he was also taking pictures of Ranko too.

"Ah, what are you taking pictures of Akane for?" Ranma asked. "She'd probably break the camera." Without warning a basketball smacked him on the head.

"I heard that you stupid jerk!" Akane huffed, before shutting the windows.

"Stupid uncute tomboy." Ranma mumbled after he recovered from the hit, then he and the other boys went back to their group for baseball, completely forgetting about Gosunkugi once again.

Ryoga then taps Ranma on the shoulder, "Hey Ranma, who's this Gosunkugi person anyway?"

Ranma just shrugged, "Beats me, I've never seen him before even though he's in our classes."

"He is?"

"Yeah he's the creepy type of kid that everyone just ignores." Hiroshi answered.

"Oh."

* * *

Gosunkugi left to his favorite spot on campus, his cursing tree. Where he performed his voodoo curses and black magic spells, he took out a small voodoo doll with a tiny black pigtail and began hammering the doll onto the tree, "Curse you, Ranma Saotome, curse you Saotome, curse you Saotome!" He cried over and over again until he smashed his thumb and the doll was nailed to the tree, "Ouch!" Still angry he pulled out another doll from his bag this time the doll had a tiny bandanna tied on its head, "Curse you Ryoga Hibiki, curse you Hibiki, curse you Hibiki!" He ranted continually while hammering the doll on a tree, until he smashed the rest his fingers flat.

"OUCH!" He cried holding his five throbbing fingers, tears streaming down his pale face, "Curse you Ranma Saotome. Curse you, Ryoga Hibiki. Curse you all."

* * *

Later that day after school, the four teens went to Ryoga's house because he told Ranko that Checkers had her puppies and asked if she wanted to see them, the red-haired Saotome didn't hesitate to say yes at his offer, Akane had overheard everything and asked if she could come too. Ryoga nodded and she jumped with glee, Ranma came along because he didn't want to be left out even though Ryoga said that both he and Akane could come along. After managing to dodge all of Ryoga's mothers home security traps and staying in one piece, Ryoga's dog Checkers greeted her master and his friends happily and lead them to her babies, one of the other reasons that they went to Ryoga's house was to get some peace and quiet from everybody at the Tendo house and from the school and the other was to see Checkers new puppies. The two-toned dog had given birth to five adorable two-toned pups, each of them making small grunts and whines as they each stumbled into each other while making their way towards the teens. They were just over two weeks old.

"Oh they're so cute!" Akane happily chirped as she held one of new pups in her arms.

Ranko had two pups trying to climb up her legs and into her lap, she giggled at the small pups, she reached up and petted their mother on the head, "You must be very proud Checkers, having five cute little puppies to care for." The two-toned dog wagged her tail and barked happily at the young pigtailed girl.

"Geez they're just dogs you guys." Ranma said, "I don't know why girls make such a big deal about puppies." He looked down and spotted one of the pups by his leg, trying to climb up into his lap. The little dog looked up at him and let out a cute little yip, the pigtailed boy sighed then reached down and gently placed the pup in his lap. The pup licked Ranma's hand in thanks then curled into a little ball in his lap. The Saotome heir couldn't help but smile at the little dog in his lap.

"Girls make a fuss over everything they think is cute Ranma. Mostly over puppies and kittens, so get use to it." Ryoga chuckled as he came back from the kitchen carrying a tray with four cups of tea and a bowl of rice crackers.

Ranma flinched for some reason, "You don't own a… cat… by any chance, do you Ryoga?"

Ryoga looked at the pigtailed martial artist in confusion, "No I don't like cats. I prefer to have a dog. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Ranma answered quickly.

* * *

The next few days were considered odd, well to Ranma, Ranko, and Ryoga anyway. Everyday on their way to, during, and from school they noticed that they where being followed by that creepy zombie looking kid Gosunkugi for some reason, Ranma had whispered to them to ignore him but it was kinda hard to when Gosunkugi was in each of their classes and when you got a pair of beady little eyes gazing at you, like he was trying to put a curse on you with his eyes alone or something. It was both creepy and annoying.

Later that day Gosunkugi went to meet Kuno in the Kendo club building, Kuno looked down at the timid weakling with sheer annoyance, he was in the middle asking the beautiful Ranko to go on a date with him when this lowly lower classman showed up and ruined it.

"I trust that you have uncovered Saotome's and Hibiki's weakness?"

Gosunkugi flinched at Kuno's bold tone. A few days ago after Kuno lost to both Saotome and Hibiki, yet again, he offered to tell Kuno Ranma and Ryoga's weakness so that he could defeat them easily, at first Kuno was insulted at the idea that he would sink so low as to attack his opponents weakness secretly. He was about to leave when the upper-classman grabbed him from behind and said that it's okay to attack his opponents weakness openly and asked what their weaknesses were, unfortunately he didn't know so Kuno ordered him to find out what it was. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a photo envelope, "W… well… for the past few days… I have been photographing all of Saotome's and Hibiki's movements in secret."

Kuno raised an eyebrow at this information, "Let me see."

He snatched the photos from Gosunkugi and studied each one. Some of the pictures were of Ranma, some were of Ryoga, others were of the two of them together, let's see… an overhead shot of Ranma in homeroom during lunch, Ryoga walking down the schools hallway with Ranko and some other students, Ranma hanging upside down from a tree branch outside the school, Ryoga at the Tendo Dojo with Ranko and a two-toned black and white dog, Ranma reading a comic book on the Tendo's deck, Ryoga easily lifting a couch over his head so that Akane's older sister Kasumi could vacuum under it with Ranma and Ranko still sitting on it, Ranma and Ryoga running on the chain link fence to school, Ranma and Ryoga sparring, a close up of Ranma and Ryoga together. They were great pictures except to Kuno, probably because his enemies were smiling and posing with a peace sign in each photo.

Kuno's right eye started to twitch, "In secret eh?" He repeated before hitting Gosunkugi on the head, "You bumbling idiot! They're posing in every shot!"

"Ow." Was all Gosunkugi could say.

Suddenly, a heavy weight landed on the upperclassman's head, or rather two heavy weights. He looked up and saw that it was Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki themselves, both of them balanced themselves one foot on top of Kuno's head and surprisingly both of them were able to stand perfectly on the upper-classman's head with no problem.

Ranma smirked in satisfaction, "See? I told you that his head was big enough to hold the both of us."

Ryoga grimaced, "Alright, alright, so you were right, okay? I guess that means I owe you a lunch." He turned to Gosunkugi, "So what's up Gosunkugi? What'd you call us here for?"

"Do you two mind…" Kuno growled, "Telling me why you both are standing on my head!"

"We just did what the notes said." Ranma answered,

"What notes?" Kuno asked while trying to get the annoying pests off of him.

To answer the question Ranma and Ryoga reached into their pockets and showed Kuno the notes, which both read,

_Saotome, _on Ranma's note, and_ Hibiki, _on Ryoga's note,_  
Meet me on top of Upperclassman Kuno's head in the Kendo training hall.  
Signed, Gosunkugi _

Ranma let out a chuckle, "Yeah Ryoga didn't think we both could fit on top of your head at the same time, but I just proved him wrong." Ranma added.

Kuno looked at the voodoo practicing boy, rather calmly considering that his head was being used as a stool at the moment, "And why on top of my head?"

"I thought that it'd be much easier to discover their secret weaknesses if they were together at one spot." Gosunkugi explained as he pulled out a cardboard box, "Take this!" He proceeded to throw the box's contents at the two martial artists and kendoist. Ranma, Kuno, and Ryoga were showered with snakes, lizards, bugs, mice, frogs, worms, and gerbils. Basically everything that people considered scary and were afraid of.

Kuno passed out in sheer fright but Ranma and Ryoga looked bored, "Sooo that's what's going on, you've been trying to discover our weaknesses, huh?" Ranma asked.

Ryoga looked thoughtful, "Well...that would explain these." He pulled out of bag of broken video cameras hooked up to microphones, wires, and spy cameras.

"My cameras!" Cried Gosunkugi, "H… how did you know… wh… where they were?"

"Let's just say a little bird told me." Ryoga answered, 'Literally'

Ranma shook his head. "Man don't waste your time, we're martial artists. We ain't afraid of nothing." Ryoga nodded in agreement.

Kuno was back up again as quickly as he fainted. "LAIRS! LAIRS! LAIRS! Even I the "Great Blue Thunder of Furinkan High" am deathly afraid of these wretched things!" He shoved an armful of snakes in their faces, "And you two claim that you fear nothing!"

Ryoga calmly scratched the back of his head, "Kuno, can I tell you something?" The kendoist nodded, Gosunkugi listened in as well, "You see, I come from a family where all we do is travel the world and during the whole time we mostly camp out in the wilderness. So do you really think that snakes, bugs, spiders, mice, frogs, and bats bother me? Man this is baby stuff, and besides if we say there's nothing then there's nothing, alright?" He said, 'Not to mention that I've faced demons, monsters, creatures from the deepest depths of hell, and Lucifer himself countless times that this is nothing compared to that.'

Ranma nodded in agreement, "What he said."

Kuno was baffled by what he had just heard, but then he smirked with arrogant confidence, "Heh. Then in that case you shouldn't fear to make a little wager, would you Hibiki."

"What?"

"Should I discover your weak-spots… then you'll arrange for me to date with the beautiful Ranko Saotome and the mysterious bandanna girl."

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other then gave the kendoist confused looks, "Bandanna girl?" They said at the same time.

Kuno sighed and pulled out a photo from his robe, "Here."

Ryoga took the photo from Kuno and he and Ranma looked at it. It was a shot of Ranko and Ryoga-chan at the skating rink, "What makes you think that I know who this girl is?"

Kuno scowled at the bandanna wearing Martial artist, "Don't play me for a fool Ryoga Hibiki. That girl in the picture with Ranko Saotome wears the same wretched headband as the one thee are wearing, so me thinks that you know very well who this mysterious yet angelic golden haired goddess is and I demand that you reveal her to me."

'Oh great, looks like Kuno's got yet another 'proclaimed lover'.' Ranma thought, though it didn't go unnoticed by Ryoga.

"And why would I arrange a date for you with '**my**' girlfriend and another girl that you only know through a photograph? Do I look like Akane's sister Nabiki?" Ryoga asked in an annoyed tone.

Kuno picked up his bokken and pointed it at the human disguised angel, "You dare to deny me a date with Ranko Saotome should I find your weakness Hibiki? Arth thou truly afraid that I, Tatewaki Kuno Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, will free Ranko Saotome from thou's evil sorcery and reveal thou as the spineless trickster that I believe thee to be?" He boasted.

"No I'm just asking why would I do something as stupid as arrange a date for you with Ranko-chan when '**I'm**' her boyfriend and we're dating. You motor-mouthed jackass." Ryoga repeated flatly, clearly annoyed by Kuno's self righteous speech, "As for this 'Bandanna girl' I don't think she's want to date with the likes of you even she was to meet you face to face."

A vein throbbed on Kuno's forehead, "YOU WRETCHED INSOLENT PEASENT! How dare you…"

Ranma had heard enough, "C'mon Ryoga let's get the hell out of here." And the two began to walk away, "By the way Kuno, you've got a snake on your head." As they exited the building they heard Kuno screaming, 'GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!'

* * *

When they got back to the Tendo Dojo the boys went straight to the dojo to vent, Ranko and Akane came into the dojo a few minutes later to watch the boys spar, "So what took you guys so long?" Akane asked.

Ranma ducked under Ryoga's snap kick and blocked his right jab, "We both got notes from Gosunkugi to meet with him and Kuno in the Kendo training hall."

"Gosunkugi? That creepy voodoo guy that's been following us for the past few days?" Ranko asked.

"The one and only." Ranma answered.

"What did he want?"

Ryoga dodged Ranma's flying roundhouse kick and blocked his spinning round kick, "Well it turns out that he and Kuno have been trying to find mine and Ranma's weak spots and that's why he's been following us everywhere." He explained while both he and Ranma launched and blocked a round kick, he quickly reached into his shirt and pulled out the photo envelope that Kuno had and tossed it to Ranko, "Here's some pictures that Gosunkugi took of us 'in secret'."

Ranko pulled out the pictures and she and Akane looked through each one, some of them they couldn't help but smile at, "Wow that Gosunkugi guy takes better pictures then Nabiki does. Here's a nice one of you Ryo-kun." She said referring to the photo of her and Ryoga with Checkers.

Akane couldn't believe it, "So Kuno's trying to learn your weaknesses, is that why he's having Gosunkugi follow us everywhere?" The boys both nod, "Just when I thought Kuno couldn't sink any lower."

Ranma landed a punch in Ryoga's ribs while he took a knee to the gut, "You think that's bad, you should've heard what he said to Ryoga if he ever found his weak spot."

The young angel grimaced at his pigtailed friend, "Shut up Ranma."

This caught Ranko's and Akane's full attention, "What did Kuno say to you Ryoga-kun?"

The boys put their match on hold for the moment, to catch their breath and recuperate, Ryoga turned to Ranma and the Saotome heir simply gestured him to tell his sister, "He said that if he was to discover mine or Ranma's weakness, then I would arrange a date for him with you and the 'bandanna girl' but I told him no."

"Bandanna girl?" The girls asked.

As though on cue Ryoga took out the photo of him in his girl-form and Ranko at the skating rink and handed it to Ranko, Ranma chuckled, "Looks like Kuno's got another mystery girl to add to his list of 'his beloved goddesses'."

Ryoga and Ranko glared at the photo, "Man what does it take to get it through to that moron that Akane and Ranma are engaged and that I don't even like him and that Ryo-kun is my boyfriend?"

"Apparently the way he has processed in his little brain is that you and Akane are just playing hard to get and that the only reason you guys rebel against his affections is because Ranma and I are 'evil sorcerers' and we have you both under a spell and he thinks that if he finds our weak-spots, he'll be able to defeats us then you two will fall in love with him again." Ryoga explained.

Ranma gave the bandanna boy an awkward look, "You know Ryoga you scare me when you talk like that."

Ryoga shrugged, "Hey I can't act dumb all the time or else I'll go nuts."

"What kind of inconsiderate jerk would sneak around behind someone's back just to find their weakness and then use that person's weakness against them just to win a fight?" Akane asked angrily, "It's not only cowardly but it's also wrong."

"Yeah well some people don't give a damn if it is or not, as long as they get what they want they could careless about the people they end up hurting." Ranko said, anger lingering in her voice.

Ryoga didn't like they way his love was shaking after that, "Are you alright Ranko-chan?"

Ranko quickly calmed herself down and nodded, Yeah… yeah I'm okay now."

CLUNK!

"What was that?" Akane asked.

"I think I know." Ranma answered, without warning he punches a hole trough the dojo floor and pulls out Gosunkugi with a flashlight strapped to his head and a tape recorder in his hand, "What'd you know… a sneaky rat."

"Um... hi. How are you doing?" Gosunkugi stuttered, "I was just checking your plumbing..."

"There's no plumbing under the dojo." Ryoga pointed out flatly.

Gosunkugi began to laugh nervously before he was sent flying out of the dojo by Ranma.

* * *

All of next week Gosunkugi continued to follow Ranma and Ryoga until he found their weak-spots but was not successful, Kuno continued to fight with Ranma and Ryoga and demanded Gosunkugi to look harder into finding their weak-spots, but after falling into countless traps filled with spiders, wolves, a pit, fake ghosts and monsters Kuno finally decided that he didn't want to hear another word about Ranma's or Ryoga's weakness ever again, after staying after school everyday to clean up the messes that were made during this whole mess. Today was more peaceful for the Saotome twins then it has ever been in a long time, so Ranma, Ranko, and Ryoga decided to go over to the Hibiki house for the day, Akane had already made plans to see her friends at the mall today so she couldn't go with them even though her father and Genma had ranted on and on again that she should be with her fiancé instead of her friends, but she ignored them and went to see her friends. When they got there Ryoga found a note from his mother that she went out shopping and will be back soon, meaning it'll probably be months before he sees her.

"Moms lost again." Ryoga sighed, "I was hoping I'd get to see her before she wandered off again."

Ranko walked up behind her guardian and hugged him from behind, "Don't worry Ryo-kun, you'll see her again." Ryoga smiled and placed his hands over her smaller ones and entwined their fingers together.

"Hey Ryoga, I think something's wrong with your dog." Ranma called out from the living room.

Ranko and Ryoga released each other from their embrace and went into the living room to see what was wrong, they noticed that Checkers was whining and excited about something, "Checkers what's the matter girl?" The dogs only answer was an agitated bark, with didn't really help.

"What wrong with her?" Ranko asked.

"I don't know but she's riled up about something."

"Uhh Ryoga, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Checkers have five puppies?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, two girls and three boys. Why?"

"Well because I only see four puppies."

Ranko and Ryoga turned to the basket that held the pups and sure enough they saw that there was only four instead of five puppies, "Oh no ones missing." Ranko exclaimed.

"C'mon help me look for it."

"I'll look outside." Ranma said.

"I'll look in the bedrooms." Ranko said.

"I'll look in the kitchen." Ryoga said.

The three teen scattered to look for the missing puppy, searching high and searching low, until…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ryoga lifted his head at the sound of the scream and slammed it into the shelf above him, "Ow!" He slowly backed out of the lower cupboards he was searching in, "What the hell was that?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ryoga knew that scream, "That was Ranko-chan!" He quickly got to his feet and ran outside where the screams came from. There he found Ranma and Ranko passed out on the ground, twitching, with a brown spotted cat sitting on Ranma chest. Ryoga picked up the cat and threw it over the stone wall, but the Saotome twins were still out. Checkers went up to the fallen Saotomes and began licking their faces, after a few licks the both woke up.

"Wh… what happened?" Ranma asked.

"I was gonna asked you two the same thing." Ryoga answered.

* * *

Ranma sighed as Ryoga gave both him and Ranko hot glasses of tea after they had calmed down, he was embarrassed for the way he reacted in Ryoga's yard, he thought Ryoga said that he didn't have a cat, "Ryoga I thought you said that you didn't own a cat."

"I don't and besides it's not mine, it's our neighbors."

"Oh. So uh, you're probably wondering why Ranko and I…"

"Passed out?" Ryoga answered form him.

"More like freaked out than passed out." Ranko corrected.

The young angel glanced at his love and her brother, "Well, the question did cross my mind..."

Ranma hesitated, did he really trust the Hibiki boy enough to tell him his and Ranko's greatest secret? He turned to his twin sister to see what she thought, the pig-tailed girl looked to her twin brother and nodded, meaning that she trusted Ryoga and so should he, "Ranko and I are deathly afraid of cats." He finally admitted.

Ryoga blinked. "Really? Why?"

"It's because of our stupid old man!" Ranko shouted, "You see he was trying to teach us this powerful technique that he found in an old book called the Cat-fist. In order to learn it basically the trainee is covered head to toe in fish sausage and then dropped into a pit full of half starved alley cats."

"Pop dropped us both in five times." Ranma finished, shuttering at the horrible memory.

Ryoga jaw dropped in shock, "WHAT! What kind of father would do such a horrible thing to his own children?"

"A complete idiot who didn't read the warning page at the end of the book, which clearly stated that the technique was too dangerous and stupid and should never be taught to anyone." Ranma answered.

'I need to talk to Michael and Gabriel about Genma Saotome when this is over, how the hell can anybody be that stupid as to put his own children through such terror?' He thought, "So, did you guys learn the technique?" Ryoga asked curiously.

Ranma nodded, "We did but we can only do it, if our fear surpasses a certain point. Then Ranko and I become practically unstoppable and we were start acting like cats, or at least that's what we've been told..."

Ryoga blinked in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"After Ranma and I come out of the cat-fist we don't remember anything that happened while we were in the cat-fist mode."

"Oh."

"Hey Ryoga?"

Ryoga turned to look at Ranma. "Yeah Ranma?"

"Uh, can you uh… keep this to yourself and not tell anyone about this?" He asked, hopefully.

Ryoga looked at the pigtailed boy and saw a small twinge of begging in his eyes, he gave a fanged smile, "Of course Ranma. I promise I won't tell a soul."

Ranma returned a smile, "Thanks man."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Angels will fall

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and some character are O.O.C

Pairings: Ranko/Ryoga, Ranma/?

* * *

Things had been pretty quite the last six weeks since the Amazon Shampoo left to go back to China, except for Ryoga. He had been called back to Heaven at least twice a week and this last week he had to take a leave of absence from school for the whole week. He had been asked to help out another fellow guardian with his three humans. Three sister witches, who were called 'The Charmed Ones', who were suffering from a case of paranoia from all the years of fighting demons and it had reached a point where none of them could tell the difference between good guys, bad guys, and normal mortals. Helping the sisters overcome their paranoia had been the longest week of his life. Ryoga was more than happy to leave when that task was over, the eldest sister named 'Piper' and the youngest sister named 'Paige' had both been giving him a really hard time about a lot of things, such as Piper starting up a heated argument about his position in Heaven as being The Angel of War. Another argument was one that Paige had started with him was about the difference between 'Whitelighters' and 'Guardian Angels', of course he had no idea how that even became an argument in the first place, after a while he just decided to drop the argument before he got too riled up about it. And finally there was the little fact that Piper was not happy to see her husband Leo had asked the heavens for help and they sent, as Piper had put it, a kid to help them. Ryoga had mentioned that he was way older than he looked but even that didn't seem to help.

Another reason was because Piper had used her power of explosion on him when he just arrived in the house thinking that he was a demon. He had received an ear full of apologies from Leo when he found out what had happened, apparently her power of explosion is the reverse version of her 'freeze' power. Instead of stopping a persons' molecules thus making them freeze in time on the spot, it speeds up the molecules thus causing them to explode and for someone like Ryoga it was very unpleasant feeling when she used it on him. Whoever said being an immortal was easy? He may never die but he can still feel pain. The other times were just to report to his boss Michael about all that had been happening on Earth. Luckily for him, Ranko covered for him while he was away. Guess letting your human find out you're her guardian angel turned out to be a big plus on Ryoga's part.

When Ryoga got back from the heavens to the Tendo Dojo, he had received a very happy greeting from his human Ranko and her brother. The Tendo's greeted him in their own usual way, a cheerful hello from Akane, a warm welcome from Kasumi, and nods of acknowledgement from the others. Ranko explained about what had happened while he was gone, which wasn't much except that someone had attacked their father one night and vowed to come for Ranma next. No one could figure out who had attacked Genma because the elder Saotome simply refused to tell anyone for some reason, but both Ranma and Ranko knew that whatever the reason was, it was his fault and they would have to fix it, like it or not. And they definitely didn't like it, and neither did Ryoga.

After school the next day, the three teens were walking home when school ended. Actually school ended an hour ago they decided to wait a while before they decided to make the trip home. Ranma was walking along the chain linked fence while Ranko and Ryoga stayed on the sidewalk walking hand in hand.

Ranma clutched his stomach when it started growling again, "Oh man I'm starving to death." He moaned.

"Ranma, do you have to keep saying that everytime your stomach growls?" Ryoga asked in annoyance.

Ranma looked down at his friend, mimicking his expression, "I can't help it. I get so hungry whenever school ends. All that sitting in class and stuff makes a guy hungry."

Ryoga grimaced, "You do know that there is a certain time in school where they allow you to eat right? It's called lunch period."

Ranma frowned, "Yeah well… I happen to lose my appetite when lunch time comes around."

"Well then can you stop telling the whole world that you're hungry everytime your belly makes a noise?" Ranko asked, "I went through the same thing with you and dad when we were in China and I don't want to hear it again now."

"Hey it ain't my fault, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"How about shutting the hell up because you're starting to give me a headache." Ranko yelled.

Ryoga decided that now would be a good time to change the subject, "So have you guys figured out who attacked your dad the other night?"

Just as Ranma was about to answer, a white and green blur caught the corner of his eye and passed next to him on the chain linked fence, nearly knocking him off the fence but he managed to regain his footing thanks to his speed and avoid the attacking blur before it hit him.

"Whoa!" Ranma exclaimed.

"What the hell was that?" Ryoga asked, as he and Ranko shifted into defensive stances.

Ranma shook his head, "I don't know."

"Heads up it's coming back!" Ranko called out.

Before Ranma could even blink the same blur rebounded and attacked Ranma again, but this time he was ready for it. The attack came so quickly that Ranma barely managed to block it. Ryoga tugged on the back of his bandanna, pulling off one but still had the same bandanna on his head, gave it a quick spin before launching it at Ranma's attacker. The blur dodged the projectile bandanna easily but the distraction opened up an opening that Ranma needed, without a second thought he pushed back the blurry object while leaping off of the chained fence and landing between Ranko and Ryoga. The blur that attacked Ranma landed in front of the trio on ground, it turned out to be nothing but a really old, very small, lady, with big round eyes and long white hair. The old woman was so short that she was using a cane to stand up at the trios face level.

Ranma blinked at the small old woman, "Who the heck are you?"

"You're very good Ranma." The aged woman spoke in a raspy voice, then she smiled, "Or should I say Son-In-Law?"

"What?!" Exclaimed the teens

The old woman chuckled, "We'll meet again soon, including you Ranko Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki." And with that, the old lady leapt away, jumping from house to house in a flash.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ryoga asked.

Ranko shook her head, "I have no idea. How the heck does she know who we are?"

"I don't know and I don't like it." Ranma spoke.

*******

The next day had turned out to be normal. It was third period at Furinkan High and the boys were having soccer practice while the girls were inside the gym for their class. Though Ranma, Ranko, and Ryoga kept an eye out for the old woman that attacked them the other day, incase she tried a second time. The teacher had picked Ranma and Ryoga as the team captains and the boys had picked which players for their teams, but everyone knew that teams would be of little use for guys like Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki. Both boys were the best male athletes that Furinkan has ever seen whereas Ranko was the best for the girls, far better than Akane.

When the Saotome's first arrived everyone including Akane, though she won't admit it, were very impressed at how easily both Ranko and Ranma took out Kuno even faster than Akane could and at their display of aerial acrobat combat skills in or out of school. It also became one of the main reason the mob of boys stopped attacking Akane in the morning before school. It became the same thing when Ranko's boyfriend Ryoga Hibiki showed up and challenged Ranma to a duel on the school ground, his display of great strength and equality of speed as Ranma's immediately caught the student's attention. Pretty soon the Saotome twins and Ryoga became Furinkan High's newest appeal and that never sat well with Kuno when people started ignoring him, the only time the kendoist was the center of attention was when he was getting his butt kicked by either the Saotome twins or Ryoga, or all three of them at the same time.

"Hey Ryoga! Try to catch me!" Ranma called out.

Ryoga smiled a fanged smirk, "Gladly!" He took off after the pig-tailed martial artist.

The Gym teacher knew that the boys loved competing whether it be Martial Arts or in competitive sports, that's why he always but the boys on opposing teams. Ranma had the soccer ball and was running towards Ryoga's team's goal, but Ryoga was right behind him.

"I'll take that!" Ryoga says as he managed to snatch the ball away from Ranma and heads the other way.

Ryoga ran towards Ranma's teams goal with Ranma hot on his heels and kicks the ball into the goal as hard as he could, forcing the goal-keeper to jump out of the way and score a point, evening the score on both teams. Ever since Ryoga was 'cured' of his direction problem, everybody, including Ranma, was happy that Ryoga can find his way anywhere without problems, too bad it couldn't be said the same for the rest of his family. In school, Ranma had been the one who insisted to the teachers that Ryoga should be put on the other team, to even the teams and to make it more fun for the both of them.

Ryoga raised his arms up in victory, "Alright!"

Ranma glared at the bandanna wearing Martial artist, "Hey no fair, you kicked the ball so hard that you made the goalie jump out of the way so you could score."

Ryoga smirked, "Oh quit whining." Just then the class bell rang, ending class, "Lunch time."

"Oh great." Ranma groaned.

Ryoga arched an eyebrow at Ranma, not really sure why the pigtailed boy made a remark like that, especially since he and Ranma were known to have bottomless pits for stomachs, "Hey what's up with you Ranma? I thought that other then gym that lunch was you're favorite time of the day?"

Ranma turned to his best friend, "It was, until I've learned from Kasumi that Akane's been getting up early every morning to make lunches for everyone."

Ryoga blinked, "You're kidding?"

"I kid you not pal."

"Well is she doing it because she wants to or did her father and sisters give her that 'bridal training' speech again?" Ryoga asked as he and Ranma headed towards the changing room and began to change out of their gym clothes.

"I think it's a bit of both." Ranma almost turned pale, "Remember two weeks ago when Ranko and I came over to your place for breakfast?" Ryoga nodded, "Well Akane made her special 'Japanese omelet' that morning and let's just say after one bite, no one stuck around to finish breakfast."

Ryoga shook his head, "Well at least she's trying to improve and it's really the thought the counts, right?"

"Yeah except that she's not getting better, infact I think it's fair to say that she's getting worse each time she cooks, or at least that's what she says she's doing." Ranma said as he and Ryoga changed into their normal clothes, "Remember that one night when she made curry for the first time."

"You mean when she mistook vinegar for white wine? How can I forget, it took me three bottles of mouthwash to get that nasty taste out of my mouth."

"I know and it took me four bottles of mouthwash." Ranma nodded, "And what the hell was she thinking when she said that she tried to use mayonnaise, sugar, and horseradish to fix it? That didn't help it one bit, it only made it more disgusting." He shuddered.

"Doesn't she know that horseradish is spicy as well as bitter?" Ryoga asked as he finished tying the leather laces around his shins.

"Apparently not." Ranma answered, he and Ryoga grabbed their book bags and exited the building.

"So that would explain why you're always hungry after school?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma nodded, "I'd rather starve to death than eat that disgusting junk she calls food."

"Maybe you should get Kasumi or Ranko to help her with her cooking skills, that might help her improve don't you think?" Ryoga suggested.

Ranma shook his head, "I don't even think my mom could help Akane learn to cook better."

"Ryoga-kun! Brother!" Called Ranko.

Ranma and Ryoga looked over at the end of the field and spotted Ranko calling them. The boys made their way over to her, "Hey Sis."

"Hey Ranko-chan?" Ryoga smiled and placed a kiss on his girlfriend's lips, "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing better now that you're back." She smiled, "Did Ranma tell you what Kuno did while you were gone?"

"You mean when he announced to the entire school that he now has three great loves in his life?" Ryoga groaned, "My three true loves, Akane Tendo the fierce and sweet, Ranko Saotome the fiery haired goddess, and finally the mysterious and angelic golden-haired bandanna-girl." He spoke in a mock Kuno voice while posing in a dramatic pose for each name, much like he had seen Kuno do when referring to either Akane or Ranko.

"Ryoga I'll give you a hundred yen if you promise to never do that again, cause that was creepy." Ranma shuddered.

Ryoga just grimaced at the pigtailed-boy before Ranko took hold of his hand, "So you ready for lunch Ryo-kun?" She said holding up a large wrapped bento box, "I made us a special lunch today."

"Oh Ranko-chan, you didn't have to do all of that."

"I know but I did because I wanted too." She smiled, "And besides you know what today is?"

Ryoga grinned the tips of his fangs peering out of his mouth, "That would have to be our two year anniversary of our relationship since the day we met two years ago." He kissed the top of her hand, "How could I ever forget? Oh I almost forgot." He released her hand and dug through his backpack and pulled out a wrapped package, "Since it's our two year anniversary, I thought I'd get you something. Here, I hope you like it."

Ranko was completely speechless but her smile widened, she accepted her gift and opened it, "Strawberry tea cakes! How'd you know that these are my favorite?"

Ryoga shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"Oh thank-you Ryoga-kun." She said joyously as she wrapped her arms around her angel.

Ranma shook his head, 'There they go again. Good thing Pop doesn't know anything about this.'

"Ranma!" Akane called from across the field while making her way towards the trio, she held a bento box in her arms, "There you are Ranma, I have been looking everywhere for you you jerk." She snapped, "First you head to school without me while forgetting your lunch **again** that I worked all morning to make for you and now I see that you're trying to avoid me again!"

"I wasn't trying to…" Ranma tried to explain but Akane cut him off.

"Oh right like I should believe that." Akane snapped. She then pushed the wrapped bento box into his hands, "Now you are going to take your lunch and I'm going to watch you eat it." She spoke as though she were speaking to a child who refused to eat his vegetables.

"Uhh…"

"Nihao!" A familiar voice called from behind the four teens.

They all turned around and found the source, "SHAMPOO!" All four exclaimed.

"Ranma!" Shampoo cried out happily before glomping into him, forcing him to drop the bento box in his hands, "Woa da ailen." She murmured.

"Sh… Shampoo… what're you doing here?!" He said while trying to get the creepy but cute Amazon off of him. While at the same time student were circling around them to find out what was going on.

"Shampoo move to Nerima to start business." She says and pointed to some metal ramen delivery boxes that were on the ground behind her, "Shampoo bring Ranma too too delicious ramen for lunch today." She boasted cheerfully.

"Uhh…" Was all Ranma could say.

Akane frowned at her, "What do you mean that you moved to Nerima!?"

Ranko looked uneasily at the Amazon, "You're not going to try to kill me again? Are you?"

Shampoo shook her head, "Ranko no worry, Ranko never fight Shampoo so Shampoo no need kill." She smiled as though it wasn't a big deal, "Shampoo try to get to know Ranko better while here, because when Ranma marry Shampoo, Ranko and Shampoo become sisters." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah… great." Ranko said unconvinced.

Ryoga didn't look convinced either, "So then why are you here?"

"To finish what was started." Everybody turned around when they heard that voice coming from one of the sides of the circle of students. It was the old woman that had attacked Ranma the other day.

"You again!?" Ranma said, finally succeeding in untangling himself from Shampoo's death grip of a hug, "Who the hell are you!"

"That is Shampoo's great grand mother, Cologne." Shampoo explained, "She also Leader of Amazon Tribe."

The old woman, Cologne, nodded her head, "Shampoo has told me everything, and I'm here to assist her and make sure that she marries the man who defeated her. So Son-In-Law you are going to marry Shampoo."

"Absolutely not!" Genma and Soun shouted, scaring the hell out of everyone because they had just showed up out of nowhere, "Ranma has an engagement with Akane!" Genma yelled at the old woman.

Cologne didn't look fazed one bit, "It's the law of our village that Ranma marry Shampoo. He defeated Shampoo in combat and therefore he has to marry her."

"Our families are to be united by the wed of our children. Ranma is honor bound to marry Akane." Soun said firmly.

Cologne's big round eyes narrowed, "He is bound by Amazon Law to marry Shampoo."

"Family honor demands that Ranma obliges to the marriage of my daughter Akane!"

"Amazon Law demands that he weds Shampoo!" The two locked gazes with each other sending sparks flying, until Cologne puckered her old wrinkled lips together as though to kiss Soun. Soun screamed in horror and toppled backwards, while the old Amazon laughed amusingly.

"I have to say that her Japanese is excellent for an old Chinese Amazon." Ranko whispered to Ryoga.

"That's because she's over 300 years old."

"Really?" Ranko said incredulously, "How do you know that?"

"I'll tell you later." Ryoga whispered

Ranma grimaced at his father, Mr. Tendo, and the old Amazon, "Now look here, let's make things clear! I'm NOT going to marry Shampoo!"

"That's right son, you tell that old woman that the only girl you'll be marrying is my sweet little Akane." Soun boasted.

"Damn right!" Genma interjected slapping his son hard on the back, "That's my boy Ranma! Way to stick up for your fiancé." He bellowed in laughter.

Ranma grimaced then punched both fathers in the faces, "Will both of you shut the hell up!? I never said anything about marry'n Akane either!"

Akane frowned, "Well who said I wanted to marry an insensitive jerk like you anyway?"

"Now Akane, don't be like that." Soun spoke after getting back to his feet.

"Well whoever said I wanted an uncute tomboy like you for a fiancé?!" Ranma retorted back completely ignoring the elder Tendo.

"Well excuse me for being UNCUTE!!" Akane bellowed as she swung her book bag at Ranma with all her strength, but Ranma avoided every one of her swings with simple ease.

"Oh brother there they go again." Ryoga moaned.

"Ranma! Akane! Will you two knock it off already!?" Ranko screamed loudly, forcing the two to stop their fighting. Then she yelled, "Ranma heads up!"

Ranma turned his head and saw Cologne coming from behind and was thwacked on the head by her cane. The force of the blow threw Ranma straight into the ground on his face and his front, he could not believe how strong the little old woman was. He looked up and saw her coming at him again with another attack with her cane, but this time he was ready. Ranma quickly pushed off the ground with his hands while bringing his legs up and back rolled out of the way until he got enough air to bring his legs up and kick off the ground until he landed on his feet.

Cologne gave a smile, "Impressive maneuver Son-In-Law. I can see that Shampoo chose wisely in choosing a worthy husband."

Ranma grimaced, "Don't call me that, you old ghoul. I told you I ain't marryin Shampoo."

"We'll see about that Son-In-Law, but what do you say that we take this discussion elsewhere?" Cologne said coolly as she darted for the fence surrounding the schoolyard.

"Hey come back here you old ghoul!" Ranma shouted after her.

Cologne cackled in amusement, "Try and catch me, if you can Son-In-Law!" She said as she leapt out of the schoolyards.

"With pleasure." He snarled as he took off after her.

Ranko and Ryoga glance at each other and nodded, "Ranma wait up!" Ranko called after her brother with Ryoga close behind her.

"Ranko?! Ryoga?!" Called Akane.

"Ranma! You get back here boy!" Genma yelled after his son but Ranma, Ranko, and Ryoga were already outside the schoolyards.

------

Onlookers and unknowing pedestrians were completely unprepared for the extreme chase that was happening between a tiny but agile old woman and an enraged pigtailed teenaged boy, who were being chased by a teenaged couple. As the chase pursued down the streets and over the city of Nerima, Cologne jumps from tops of trees, to rooftops, to the streets, putting as much distance as she can with every jump of her cane. Finally she stops at the top of another building in the middle of a park.

Cologne looks over her shoulder and found no sign of her future Son-In-Law, she chuckled, "Ha ha ha ha! He's a 100 years from catching me!"

"What took you so long old ghoul?"

Cologne turns around and sees Ranma standing a few inches from her with his sister and Ryoga standing behind him. She was astonished to say the least that three young teenagers were able to catch up to her, but she didn't let it show on her withered old face. She began to think that Ranma, his twin sister and his friend could be of very good use to the tribe. She smiled, "You are good, no wonder that you were able to defeat Shampoo Son-In-Law. And I must say that your sister and friend aren't too bad either."

Ranma frowned again at the old woman, "I told you not to call me that! I ain't marrying her!"

Cologne's smile didn't falter, "Maybe not now, but you will one way or another. Heh, heh, heh." She turns away from the three teens and jumps away. Her cackling echoed throughout the town as the teens were left to stare at her departure.

Ranma blinked in confusion, "What did she mean by that?"

Ranko shook her head, "I don't know but it can't be good."

"That's a fact." Ryoga said.

------

Ranma was getting an earful of rants by his father, Mr. Tendo, and Akane. No sooner had he, Ranko, and Ryoga walked through the front door of the house after school had ended did Genma and Soun ambush them at the doorway. Mostly Ranma. Both fathers demanded to know where he followed the old woman when he left the school grounds and wanting to know what was all the chatter about him being engaged to Shampoo when he's promised to Akane. Even though they both were there when Shampoo first arrived at the house and explained the whole Amazon marriage mess. Apparently both men thought that when Shampoo left to go back to China they assumed that the 'Amazon Marriage' was off, just like that. Then it suddenly turned into a yelling competition between Ranma and Akane.

Ranko and Ryoga managed to slip by the frantic fathers and head towards Ranko's room for some privacy. After making sure that the door was locked and that there was no way that anyone could listen in on their conversation, like Nabiki for example, the two sat on Ranko's futon.

"Man I'd hate to be in Ranma's place right now." Ryoga said putting an arm around Ranko shoulders.

Ranko nodded, "I know makes me feel sorry for him." Then she smiled, "Are you sure that they assigned you to be 'my' guardian instead of my brothers?"

"I'm positive Ranko, but then again who knows. The Lords works in so many ways that sometimes it's hard to think about what he'll think of next." Ryoga said smiling back at her, "So what's on your mind Ranko-chan?"

"What, you can't tell by reading my thoughts?"

Ryoga rolled his eyes, "C'mon Ranko, I don't need to read your mind to see that something's bothering you and besides I have more respect than that." He said.

"I know you do." Then she sighed, "I've just been thinking what that old crone had said, about how one way or another Ranma will marry Shampoo, and if that's not enough I'm still wondering about who attacked my dad and how he said that he'll be coming for Ranma next. I'm just worried for my brother that's all."

Ryoga nodded, "And you'd be a fool not too. Ranma's a talented Martial Artist but Cologne is a dangerous opponent despite her age. And who ever attacked your father sounds like a serious opponent too."

Ranko looked even more worried, "How do you know her Ryoga? I know it's a stupid question to ask but how do you know Cologne?"

Ryoga cleared his throat, "Let's just say that we had a brief encounter three hundred years ago." He said then he noticed the mixed expression on Ranko's face, "Just so you know Ranko it wasn't intentional." Ranko nodded 'okay' though she was still confused, "Well what happened was that Lucifer had hatched another plan that would help him conquer Heaven and Earth. His plan was to have his demons possess a number of humans on Earth and force them to start wars with other countries and states and in doing so the number of damned souls sent to Hell would increase the number of Satan's armies, giving him the extra muscle he would need to take over heaven. As soon as God learned about his plan he'd given me the order to take our best warriors and send them down to Earth to stop him, I was sent to China to battle Lucifer himself. By the end of the battle we had defeated Lucifer and his demons and sent him back to Hell but my battle with him had taken its toll on the human he had possessed, because as you may remember that the only way to free a soul being possessed by Satan is to…"

Ranko nodded, she knew all to well about that. Satan had once possessed her body and used her to get to Ryoga when he had tried to conquer Heaven. Thinking about it made her flinch involuntarily, she remembered everything that the demon made her do to Ryoga while he refused to fight back and she could do nothing but watch in horror from inside her mind, "So what happened?"

"Well just like God did for you Ranko-chan, the humans that had died unnaturally they were revived and had their memories erased but for those that were already damned from the start they weren't so lucky." He said casting his eyes to the floor before looking up at Ranko, "And it just so happens that the human that Lucifer possessed was none other than…"

"Cologne." Ranko said and Ryoga nodded, "But if you met her three hundred years ago then how is she still alive?"

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with all the kept secrets within their Amazon history." Ryoga said, "Michael told me that there are secrets within their history that they don't want anyone to know, hence why they vow to track and kill any outsider female that defeats them and why they have to marry the man that defeats them."

Ranko nodded, she already knew from the first encounter with Shampoo that she's relentless and that she'll do whatever it takes to complete her duty and her great-grandmother is definitely no push-over from what she and everyone had seen, which meant that she and Ranma would have to keep up their guards, "When did our lives become so complicated Ryo-kun? I mean is it too much to ask for a normal life for me and Ranma?"

Ryoga sighed, "I wish I could answer that question Ran-chan but I don't have the answer." Then he smiled, "But I do know that that God assigned me to be your guardian angel for a reason. I don't think that he counted on us falling in love or maybe he did, I don't know, but I do know that there's a reason as to why he's letting us stay together." He kissed the top of Ranko's forehead, "I think he believes that our love can get us through anything."

Ranko looked up her angel and smiled a beautiful smile, "You really know how to make a girl feel better."

"That's part of my job, not just as your angel but also as your boyfriend."

Ranko nodded and pressed herself closer into Ryoga's body and leaned her head on his shoulder, she soon felt his arms circle around her. She loved being encased in his arms, it made her feel safe and warm. For a moment she could almost feel his soft feathery wings encircling the both of them like a security blanket and just being in each others arms helped put their minds and souls at peace.

* * *

A.N. So sorry for the long, long, long... long wait for a new chapter for this fic, I hadn't forgotten about this story I've been so occupied with my other fics. Please read and review and I thank everyone so much for your patience.


End file.
